


Naruto's Cum-Dumpsters

by daddy0



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Cum As Food, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Lolicon, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Break, NTR (Sasuke), Sharing, Straight Shota, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddy0/pseuds/daddy0
Summary: Naruto has somehow managed to form a harem of women he calls his 'cum-dumpsters'. Sarada finds out about this and ends up joining the harem. Based on a doujin series called 'Konoha Donburi' by Sunahara Wataru. Go check it out. Originally posted to adult-fanfiction.org
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	1. Sarada's Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't re-read or re-edit this, so whatever was good is still good and whatever was bad is still bad.

"Wow Sakura, you're really getting into this, aren't you?" Naruto Uzumaki looked down at his longtime friend as she attempted to suck the semen directly from his balls. Her face looked a little odd with her lips vacuuming themselves to his penis. Sakura Uchiha put all of her effort into sucking her Hokage's cock like it was her last meal.

"It's because you spend less time with me now." She briefly stopped her fellatio to explain.

"Well, I've got plenty of other girls besides you, ya know?" Naruto replied. Being the Seventh Hokage meant that he spent a lot of time in his office, this meant that he couldn't use Sakura as much as he might have wanted to. But, there were other women who were more than happy to please Naruto. Shizune seemed to jump at every chance ever since she hit her forties. There were also Ino and Tenten who always come to see Naruto when they want to ask for money or supplies to help their respective stores. Of course, this always ends in someone having an orgasm before any grants are given. When Naruto finally came home after a long day, their was always his wife, Hinata, who would jump his bones after their children were confirmed to be asleep.

It really was great being Hokage.

"Sarada, I know you're there." Sakura abruptly stopped sucking off Naruto to bring attention to her daughter's presence.

Out of seemingly nowhere, eleven year old Sarada Uchiha appeared. She had a flustered expression on her face as she adjusted her glasses and tidied her skirt. A simple invisibility jutsu was not enough to get past her mother.

"Sarada?!" Naruto exclaimed, surprised by the young girl's appearance in his office.

"Sarada, why are you spying on us?" Sakura spoke with a stern voice, one she used countless times to scald others. She was currently looking directly at Sarada while Naruto's cock rested against her face, an odd sight, especially when questioning your daughter.

"U-Um… I-I… Wh-What are y-you doing with L-Lord Hokage?!" Sarada pointed a finger towards her mother in an attempt to shift the focus to her instead. "Y-You're married!"

Sakura smiled, she saw right through Sarada's attempt the pass the blame to her, but she figured she might as well give some answers as to why she was cheating on her husband.

"Well, if you really want to know, I've been Naruto's cum-dumpster for twenty years. It's been our main source of income for ages at this point, especially when I was pregnant with you." Short but sweet, this should answer Sarada's question.

"C-Cum-dumpster?! What're you talking about?!" Sarada's face grew red as she began to focus her line of sight on the male organ resting against her mother's face. It was very large, larger than anything she had seen. Not that an eleven year old has seen many cocks, she did see Boruto's once… anyway. It extended from his crotch to just past his forehead if it stood directly up, Sarada guessed. And its thickness was no small measure either. Its circumference would most likely equal that of one of Naruto's thick, muscly biceps, something she could never dream of taking.

"Why don't you have a try?" Sakura grasped Naruto's member and gestured towards it. She figured it would be worthwhile to Naruto to get him an extra three holes to use, these ones being extra-young. Fresh, so to speak.

"Come on, I know you have a huge crush on Naruto. You really should try being a whore for him~." Sakura smiled and took Sarada's hand, the young girl had moved closer to her mother―and Naruto―without realising.

"Here, I'll show you how to suck it." Hesitantly, Sarada stood in front of Naruto as Sakura took position behind her. Sarada did not have to get on her knees as she was face-to-face with Naruto's length at her standing height.

"Now, just start with the tip." Sarada looked up at the towering cock and wondered if she would even be able to get it inside her mouth. Nevertheless, she grabbed hold of the organ and brought the tip to her face. She couldn't help but take in the masculine scent that permeated from it, it made her feel warm inside. She poked her tongue and gave the head a lick, transferring the scent into a strange taste. She liked it. She gave it another lick, then another, until eventually she opened her mouth as wide as she could to get the head of Naruto's penis inside it. She struggled, naturally, an eleven year old was bound to have some difficulties giving their first blowjob, especially with a cock of Naruto's size.

"You're going too slow." Sakura grabbed Sarada's head, and before she could react, pushed against the cock, forcing the young girl to take in one-third of the multiple feet that comprised Naruto's penis. Sarada immediately sputtered and choked, her throat was forcibly penetrated without her preparing for it. She put her hands against Naruto's thighs and pushed herself off of his cock, breathing a few ragged breaths as she tried to regain composure.

"No no, you're not supposed to pull away like that, you're supposed use your throat like an onahole." Without warning, Sakura pushed Sarada's head down on Naruto's cock again, the child attempting to protest but unable to.

"How's that Naruto? Does Sarada's mouth feel good?" Sakura held her daughter's head down as she looked up at Naruto and smiled. "Is her little throat tight enough?"

Naruto groaned and put his hands on Sakura's to help push Sarada further down his cock. "Yeah, her throat feels awesome. It reminds me of when I fucked your throat for the first time back when we were genin."

This whole time, Sarada had been slowly losing consciousness; her airways were blocked by Naruto's cock. She could feel her lungs start to burn as she slowly lost oxygen. As her eyes began to well up, she turned them upwards and looked at Naruto. He had a smile across his face, the same smile he had every time she saw him. Seeing this this activated something in Sarada; she became invigorated, motivated, she steeled herself and began pushing further onto her Hokage's cock.

"See, Sarada? It feels good to take it all, doesn't it?" Sakura kept her hands on her daughter's head to aid her in her descent. Sarada let out a muffled groan in an attempt to answer her mother's question, but Naruto's cock prevented her.

At this point, Naruto's enormous member had fully penetrated Sarada's throat and was moving towards the entrance to her stomach. This wouldn't last long, though, as Naruto gripped her head and moaned. "Sarada, I'm about to cum!”

Through her teary eyes, Sarada could see Naruto's testicles retract a bit, pumping the first shot of semen through his massive organ. "Make sure you swallow it all!" Words of encouragement from her mother were all she heard before an intense heat shot through Naruto's penis. Sarada could feel his urethra bulge as it pushed its first gout of cum through, it made her throat stretch even more. Inevitably, the load was shot from Naruto's cock and directly into Sarada's stomach.

Before Naruto could get a second shot out, every muscle in Sarada's body worked to push her off of the giant member. She began coughing and sputtering as she fought against Sakura's grip, but she managed to pull away after ingesting two more shots of Naruto's orgasm.

"Sarada! Why did you pull away?!" Sakura raised her voice at Sarada, annoyed at her apparent willingness to deepthroat Naruto, but then pulling away at the pivotal moment. Sarada neglected to answer her mother's question. Her throat―and chest cavity―hurt like hell, and her stomach had expanded slightly with Naruto's enormous load. Thankfully, he only shot two more after she got off of him, it mostly missed, so she didn't have to worry about cleaning it off of herself.

"You know, I figured you would take a liking to Naruto's cum sooner. I mean, after all, you were bathed in his cum all the time before you were even born." Sakura grumbled. She remembered the countless times she had been reamed by Naruto while she was pregnant with Sarada. He didn't hold back just because a new life was growing inside her, if anything, he went harder. He fucked her until she went into labour, and even then he still went at it for a few more minutes until he came. Sarada was born covered in her future hero's ejaculate.

"I don't think I can do this…" Sarada croaked, her throat still sore. She was sitting on the floor while massaging her throat, trying to make it feel better.

"Yeah you can." Naruto chimed in. He crouched low to the floor and put his hand on Sarada's head. "It's only your first time, don't be so hard on yourself." He gave his signature smile and ruffled her hair.

"But I couldn't take all of you inside me."

Naruto continued smiling. "That's okay. I'll just have to go in from the other end.” Other end? Sarada had a confused look on her face as Naruto lifted her up and planted her on his desk. He took his still erect cock and placed it directly at her hairless pussy.

"I'm gonna take your virginity. As a cum-dumpster, you have to utilise all your holes to pleasure me." It sounded strange, but Sarada was willing to give her up her maidenhood if it meant pleasuring her hero. She blushed at being called a cum-dumpster directly by Naruto, any other person would be insulted, but not her.

It was all a very strange situation. Sarada had suspected that her mother had been up to no good. But she didn't expect this. She thought that maybe she was smoking, or going out to parties, but it turns out she was having sex with the Hokage. She was immediately going to leave once she saw what was happening, but something inside her made her keep looking. Now, she is about to be deflowered by the Hokage. She had many a dream about this situation, but never any like this.

"N-Naruto?" Sarada stopped Naruto before he could actually penetrate her, she needed to ask him an important question. "Won't I get pregnant if you… 'utilise' me?"

Naruto chuckled, "It depends. You want me to use a contraceptive jutsu?"

Sarada turned her face and blushed. "N-No…" Sarada's recurring dreams about Naruto often ended in her being pregnant. The prospect that she could possibly be impregnated by the end of the day excited in a way she couldn't quite explain.

Still smiling, the Hokage grabbed Sarada's hips as he re-prepared to penetrate her. This would be a new experience for Naruto. The last time he had sex with someone as young as Sarada was the first time he fucked Sakura. He was excited at the opportunity to deflower his greatest sex slave's daughter and potentially impregnate her.

Still grasping Sarada's hips, Naruto slowly began to move forwards, spreading her puffy vulva to reach her virgin hole. Sarada tensed up, she could already feel an orgasm approaching thanks to how aroused she got from sucking off the Hokage, and the feeling of his cock about to penetrate her was out of this world.

"This your last chance to back out. Are you sure you want to do this? You'll essentially be my sex slave for the rest of your life." Naruto lowered down to Sarada's face and whispered this to her. She nearly came right then and there when he said 'sex slave', but she managed to give a coherent answer.

"Yes… please make me your cum-dumpster, Lord Hokage…"

With that, Naruto thrusted inside Sarada with all his might, penetrating her and relieving her of her virginity. He grit his teeth at how tight the eleven year old's pussy was, it wasn't what he was used after perfectly training the holes of other women. He looked down at her and saw that she seemed to be unconscious.

"Hey, Sarada, you alright?"

-

"You alright?" Naruto picked up three year old Sarada Uchiha into his arms. He had found her crying out the front of his house.

"B-Boruto is b-being mean to m-me…" The young girl sobbed. Boruto is always such a meanie to her.

"Aww. Here, I'll go talk to him." Naruto walked inside to his living room and placed Sarada down on the couch. For whatever reason, he was shirtless while doing this, and the young Uchiha got a good look at his semi-naked frame as he went back outside to Boruto.

Sarada felt funny. She always felt like this around Naruto, but she didn't know why. No on else ever made her feel like this, so why did Naruto? It was something that bothered her a lot whenever she saw him, she could never concentrate on what he was saying or doing because she was too busy just admiring his presence to focus on anything else. In a way, it made her feel good.

"Oh, Sarada." Before the girl could think any longer, she was interrupted by her mother who came from upstairs. Why was she had Naruto's house?

"What's wrong?"

"Boruto was being a meanie. But Uncle Naruto is talking to him."

Sakura smiled. "How nice of him. By the way, you should probably wake up."

"Wake up?"

-

"Wake up, Sarada!" Sakura shouted at her unconscious daughter to wake up. The pure ecstasy from losing her virginity caused her to pass out.

"Huh? Wh-What happened?" Sarada was initially confused upon regaining consciousness, but a quick look around her surroundings, and a certain sensation in her genitals, reminded her of the situation.

"Ah! N-Naruto! You…" Sarada concentrated her vision on the massive phallus currently penetrating her. Less than half was inside her, but she could feel it stretching her out already.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't know you would pass out. But let's get back to business."

Before Sarada could say anything else, Naruto thrust forward into her. It was a tight fit; with Sarada being a virgin, her pussy clamped down on her hero's cock like a hydraulic press. Naruto couldn't physically fit his entire penis inside Sarada, or so the laws of physics thought, anyway. He decided to himself that he would get every last inch inside her before the day was done.

As Sarada would come to know, Naruto's penis measured at an impossibly large three feet. He never knew this was abnormal until a routine checkup with Tsunade ended in her being fucked silly and drenched with cum. She had said that his cock size probably has something to do with the Nine-Tails and his Uzumaki genes. It made sense to him, so he never really thought about it.

Naruto had not moved yet after his previous thrust into Sarada's deflowered hole. He wanted to give her some time to prepare for the whole thing. The way her pubescent pussy clenched around him was heavenly, totally unlike the feeling he would get from any other woman he regularly had sex with. This tightness is what spurred him to begin pulling out.

"Ah…" Sarada let out a small whimper at the sensation of her pussy being stretched as Naruto pulled out of it. This didn't last for long, however, as Naruto immediately slammed back in, eliciting a louder moan from his partner. Sarada was previously using her hands to hold herself up so she could look at Naruto's face, but this thrust sent her off balance. Fortunately, rather than hitting her head on the wooden desk and suffering a concussion, Sakura caught her and held her up.

"Whoa there, don't go falling know, you're not even at the best part."

Sarada tilted her head up to look at her mother. Sakura's face denoted extreme lust with a hint of jealousy. She hadn't been able to have sex with Naruto that day due to Sarada's interference, but she wasn't about to let herself become useless.

While Sarada inspected her mother's face, Naruto yet again went through the motions of pulling and slamming himself back in. Every thrust made Sarada squeak with pleasure, a sound that only a girl just starting puberty would be able to make.

Sarada could feel the gigantic cock stretching her previously unused vagina out into a phallic ‘Naruto's penis' shape. It was so big that a bulge was clearly visible in her lower abdomen. Not only could she feel herself stretching, but she could also feel Naruto's pulse through his member, its veins protruding with a perverse vascularity unseen in any male before him.

Naruto thrusted into his best friend's daughter's pussy again as he lowered himself so that his chest floated above her own. This way, he could look directly into her eyes and whisper dirty things to her in the most sensual way possible. It was a position he seldom used for Sakura or even his own wife, Hinata. He naturally wanted to degrade Sarada―as he did with his other cum-dumpsters―but he also took into account how much the young girl seemed to be in love with him. He may have been oblivious to Hinata's advances when he was younger, but Sarada's love was clear and obvious.

"You're so beautiful like this." Naruto spoke in a low, quiet voice so that only Sarada could hear. She didn't respond to his words with some of her own, but simply a pleasurable moan. He began thrusting in and out of her at a slower and more consistent pace than before, so that his cock never left her pussy, but simply thrusted while inside. This is the same way he had taken his wife during their first time together. Sarada didn't realise, but what Naruto was doing was very special.

"I'm gonna make you a mother. You're gonna have little Uzumaki-Uchiha babies for me." Naruto said this in such a way that Sarada immediately felt her first orgasm approaching. This wasn't the first orgasm she would ever have, far from it, but cumming from touching herself late at night and cumming from being lovingly fucked by her biggest crush were two completely different experiences.

Sarada couldn't help but to imagine what she would look like if she were to actually be impregnated. She imagined her swollen belly full of blond babies that were the direct result of Naruto orgasming inside of her. She imagined little blond children running around and playing as she was spooned by her lover, Naruto. These thoughts only hastened the arrival of her orgasm, and after another few thrusts from her partner, she came.

"Ah! Naruto! I love you!" Sarada shouted as the first ever orgasm given to her by another person ripped through her body. She clenched even tighter around Naruto's cock as her fingers and toes scrunched up out of pleasure. The powerful orgasm could be felt across her entire body, but the strongest sensation was in her eyes. She never felt anything in her eyes when she masturbated herself to orgasm, so this feeling was completely new. Her arms and legs followed in her toes and fingers' actions and she she bent them out of pleasure.

"Fuck, Sarada. You're so tight." Naruto let out a groan as he felt Sarada's orgasm ease over his cock. His eyes closed from the pleasure, and when he opened them, he saw something wholly unique. He looked directly at Sarada's face and saw that her Sharingan had activated. He had heard from Sakura that Sasuke once busted inside her so hard that his Sharingan activate unconsciously, so seeing Sarada do the same didn't surprise him too much.

"Wow! Sarada, you're Sharingan turned on!" Sakura smiled at her daughter as she continued holding her body up for the sake of intercourse. She felt a sense of parental pride at her daughter successfully orgasming from Naruto's cock, now she just needed to make Naruto cum.

"M-Mommy…" Sarada was in some sort of delirious state as she came down from her orgasm. She was in a haze of emotions and pleasure. She definitely did not expect this to happen to her at any point in her life. She focused her Sharingan eyes on the man above her and smiled. She didn't care anymore that people made fun of her for being super smart. She didn't care anymore that she was nearsighted. She didn't care anymore that Boruto was sometimes mean to her. And she definitely didn't care anymore that her father had been missing from her life for years.

Sarada had reached a state of nirvana that only those truly content with their life situation could reach. Earlier today she was just Sarada Uchiha, but now, she was Naruto's cum-dumpster. She didn't care about how degrading the name was, she only cared about pleasing Naruto and one day giving him Sharingan-equipped babies.

Before Naruto began thrusting again, Sarada began gyrating her hips to try and get more of him inside her. This knocked Naruto out of his pleasure-induced daze and focused his attention back down to the quivering eleven year old below him.

"Now that you've been satisfied, it's my turn to cum." With this, he pulled out and thrust back in again, this time harder than he did before. Sarada felt his cock smash into the barrier that was her cervix with a harsh thud. She worried for a second, what if Naruto penetrated her cervix? Was that even possible? Would it hurt? No, Naruto would never do anything to hurt her, she thought. His thrusts began to speed up to the pace he had been at prior to her orgasm, but this time he was pulling out so that only the tip remained and slamming back down. Naruto was determined to get all three feet of his cock inside of her, an impressive feat given her four-foot-seven frame; his cock was longer than her torso, how it would fit inside her young pussy was anyone's guess.

Naruto didn't care about the logistics of it, though. All he cared about was getting entire cock inside the fresh eleven year old pussy he was ploughing. The biggest obstacle in his way was the puffy flesh-button that comprised her cervix. He was no stranger to breaking through a lady's cervix, but they were adults, Sarada was only a child and he didn't want to hurt her. His thrusts suffered from this as he couldn't use his full force for the sake of Sarada. He really wanted to, needed to, but he would never forgive himself if he harmed the young girl beneath him.

"Naruto, do it…" Sarada shakily moaned. She knew what he was trying to do. She knew he was trying to ram his entire cock in her and she knew that the barrier of her cervix was preventing that.

"Do what?" Naruto asked. He wanted to make sure he wasn't misconstruing anything Sarada was about to say.

"Break through me… please… I want the whole thing inside me…" She moaned. Just the thought of Naruto being inside her most sacred place―the place she hoped to hold his children―was enough to bring Sarada ever closer to another brain-rending orgasm.

Now with Sarada's permission to 'break through her', Naruto no longer saw her as a virgin who needed to be cared for, but as another hole for him to dump his virile semen into. She needed to go through what every other on of his cum-dumpsters had gone through before her. She needed to be shown a pleasure beyond belief.

"Brace yourself." Was all the warning Naruto gave before he pulled out to just his head and gored himself back through her. The tip of his head kissed Sarada's cervix, loosening for the next thrust. Thrust upon thrust into her cervix made the flesh malleable and soft. Finally, the seventh slam of his cock broke through and penetrated the second orifice inside her.

"AAAHHHH!" Sarada screamed. She felt immeasurable pain at the penetration of her cervix, but it lasted mere seconds before being replaced by pure pleasure. She felt Naruto's cock push through her and tent the back of her womb. The bulge in her abdomen had become a bulge in entire stomach area. Her previously untouched womb had been rattled so much by the harsh penetration that one of her ovaries squirted out an egg. The egg manoeuvred its way through the Fallopian tube to adhere itself the the uterine lining of Sarada's womb. She, of course, had no idea this happened, neither did Naruto.

Naruto held himself inside of Sarada's baby-maker for a minute or so. The constriction around his cock by her newly-deflowered pussy and cervix made it difficult to not cum immediately. He thought for a second that he may not be able to actually move his penis due to the extreme tightness. This was untrue, of course, but it briefly crossed his mind.

This whole time, Sakura could feel the impact of Naruto's thrusts vicariously through her daughter. It was an exciting position to be in, effectively helping Sarada through her first sexual experience. This wasn't a non-pleasurable position, her clitoris was receiving stimulation from her daughter's sexual fluids dripping down onto it. It kept Sakura on the edge of orgasm and spiked her libido to an extreme level; it was her turn after Sarada's.

"Sarada… you're little hole is so fucking tight…" Naruto breathily moaned. Sarada had her eyes closed but felt the Hokage's hot breath on her face. The degrading words he used made her pussy clench yet again, making him moan.

"Good girl… clench you pussy for me." Naruto readied to finally move after getting used to the feeling of the eleven year old's insides. He slowly pulled out until just half of him was inside of her. Now the real fucking began. He slammed back down into Sarada, immediately pulled out and repeated.

Sarada shuddered as Naruto finally began his deep fucking of her womb. She made a little squeak each time she felt his massive cock hit the back of her sacred place. Each time he hilted inside her she could not only feel, but see his cock inside her. There was only so much space inside of her, and the three feet of cock currently stuffed inside of her overfilled that space. Her insides compressed when he thrusted inside her, and a rather large protrusion was made in her torso to accommodate for Naruto's size.

"I'm cumming!" Sarada let out a scream as another orgasm pulsed through her young body. This orgasm was so intense that she could no longer feel her extremities and, for just a second, lost her vision. In just one day she'd had orgasms more powerful than all the self-brought orgasms he had prior in her life. This was an experience she would remember for the rest of her life.

As a consequence of Sarada's orgasm, Naruto could feel her insides constrict against him as thrusting suddenly became more difficult from the tightness. This pushed him closer to orgasm, closer to breeding his new pet.

"Sarada… I'm gonna fucking knock you up!" Naruto mustered up one last powerful slam into Sarada and gutturally moaned. He felt his testicles rumble and his semen surge through. This is it, he thought, this is what he had been waiting for ever since Sakura revealed she was pregnant, an Uchiha slut to worship his massive cock.

Sarada gasped as she felt Naruto's penis twitch and shudder before his first blast of semen infiltrated her. It felt like she was being shot by some powerful jutsu. She felt the semen strand hit the back of her womb and rebound from its own velocity. It was an incredible amount as well. She would later learn that Naruto seemingly had the ability to control how much he ejaculated with no upper limit. This explained the expansion of her womb caused by this first shot. In no time, the second shot came and filled her even more. Shot after cum-inflating shot was produced by the Hokage so he could see her with a belly full of his cum; a hint at what she might look like while pregnant.

Speaking of pregnant, the egg that had clung to Sarada's uterus had been hit with a monsoon of semen and billions upon billions of sperm cells dashed at it with the sole purpose of breeding. The poor egg stood no chance, it was immediately impregnated once the first sperm reached it, but that didn't stop the others. The egg was unfortunately destroyed in the flood of cum throughout Sarada's womb, an unfortunate incident, but ultimately a good thing given that Sarada was still in the academy and wanted to become a genin.

In the end, Naruto had ejaculated several litres of semen into his eleven year old cum-dumpster. Sarada's womb had expanded greatly to accommodate the volume of seamen inside her; it looked as if she was perhaps a week or two away from giving birth to at least triplets.

For the duration of Naruto's orgasm he did not stop thrusting. This gave Sarada another orgasm, one which would be her last for the day as she passed out for a second time and would not wake until the next day.

"Oh, wow… you sure came a lot, didn't you?" Sakura still held her daughter while speaking to Naruto.

"Yeah. I went a bit overboard though. I can tell that my sperm was too much for Sarada's egg and it died."

Sakura frowned. "You mean she's not going to get pregnant."

"No. Oh well, she was going to become a genin, anyway. A baby only would've made that harder."

Sakura would spend the next thirty minutes cleaning up the mess made by her daughter and Naruto, as she did when Naruto used her. After that, the two fucked long into the night while Sarada slept at home, dreaming a pleasant dream…

-

Sarada's Dream

Sarada moaned as Naruto's load rested on her face. His cum was extra thick as he had was very busy that day and didn't get use Sakura or her daughter.

"Mmm… you're cum is so yummy!" Sarada poked her tongue out and lapped up some of the semen taking residence on her face. She used her finger to wipe some off of her glasses lenses and put the cum-covered finger in her mouth. The flavour was so exotic compared to anything she had ever tasted, it was like a thick vanilla yoghurt, but slightly salty.

Across the room was Sakura with a video camera in her hand. She was recording Sarada in a video intended for Sasuke to see. She told Sarada to say the dirtiest things she could think off, but given that Sarada was eleven, she probably didn't have many dirty things in her mind.

"Alright, I'm recording now." The camera started and showed Sarada squatting like a stripped while only the lower half on Naruto's body was visible with his cock looming over the young girl's face.

"Hi, Daddy! It's been a while since we've seen each other. Me and Mom have been training under to Naruto for a while since you've been gone. We're training to be cum-dumpsters!" Sarada gave a cute smile to the camera and giggled. "I only started a few weeks ago, but I'm already pregnant! Look!"

Sarada pointed towards her lower abdomen to bring attention to her pregnancy. A small bump could be seen, signifying a new life growing within her. She giggled again, giddy at the fact that she was carrying her hero's child.

"I hope you're proud of me for continuing the Uchiha bloodline. Although, it might get a bit diluted if I have a girl. I'll definitely make her Naruto's cum-dumpster as soon as she's able."

Sakura pressed 'stop' on the camera and smiled. "That was great, Sarada. Now it's time for you to record me!"

The rest of the day was spent with Sakura and Sarada recording each other having sex with Naruto and worshiping him. Sasuke would never end up seeing the video, as Sakura thought it might effect his and Naruto's friendship, as such, she never showed him. Regardless, Naruto frequently watched the video to remind himself of the early time in his 'training' of Sarada.

-

"Mmm…" Sarada moaned as she stretched. It was quite an erotic dream she had, but the sunlight from her widow woke her up. She threw her blanket off to see if she was pregnant, to see if it was really a dream. To her dismay, there was no baby-bump to be seen. Oh well, she thought. Naruto is going to give me a baby at some point on the future, I just know it!


	2. Mother Vs. Daughter - Part 1

Sakura Uchiha (nee Haruno) found it difficult to get release on the regular. Sure, she had fucked Naruto nearly every single day since their little 'arrangement' began, but she still wanted more. She spent most days working long shifts at the Konoha hospital and then going to the Hokage's office only to find that Naruto had already gone home. What made this worse was the joining of her daughter to Naruto's small harem. Sarada now spent all of her time servicing Naruto when she wasn't at the academy. It made sense, she still needed more 'training', but it was making Sakura very jealous.

Sakura had decided to wear her old chunin outfit to visit Naruto. It was tight fit; she had grown since her teenage years. She used to be a flatty with an okay ass, but something changed in her body over the last decade and a half. With every passing year she would notice a rapid increase in her breast size and the same increase in her buttocks. She chocked it up to the increased chakra reserves from her yin seal leaking out and increasing the size of her assets. Regardless, it was a change she gladly accepted.

When Sakura arrived at the Hokage's office, she heard a voice she recognised speaking to Naruto. Shikamaru. The Nara clan head was a common interference in her 'visits' with Naruto. Although, she has managed to blow Naruto countless times with Shikamaru in the room, so maybe he wasn't as big a distraction as she thought.

"Just don't work yourself to death, alright?" Shikamaru's voice echoed throughout the empty hallway leading to Naruto's office as he said goodbye and left. This was when Sakura slipped into the room.

"Naruto, I'm here." She said, but the Hokage didn't respond; he seemed to be concentrating on something. Sakura walked up to his desk and tried to get his attention again.

"Hi, Mom." A voice came from under the desk. Sarada had beaten her to it. Damn, she thought, she had yet again lost Naruto to her daughter. Before she could say anything, the sound a slurping sound filled the room.

"S-Sorry, Sakura." Naruto's eyes were closed―he was clearly close to orgasm from his new cum-dumpster's ministrations. The academy's classes had been that cancelled that day to because of repairs they were doing due to ons of Boruto's antics. As such, Sarada had spent the entire day in Naruto's office pleasuring him orally.

The past few weeks had been an important time in the young Uchiha's life. Her new role as a cum-dumpster for Naruto was one she was very excited to get good at. So far, she had acquired the ability to deepthroat Naruto for a whole ten seconds! Pretty impressive given Naruto's behemoth of a cock.

"Naruto? Why don't you use me instead?" Sakura attempted a seductive pose to get Naruto's attention, but his eyes remained closed in pleasure. She let out a frustrated grumble, a quiet one. Sarada's hogging of her Naruto was really beginning to get on her nerves.

"Ah… Sarada, I'm gonna cum!" Naruto griped the girl's head with one hand and let out a manly groan of pleasure. She had been nonstop teasing for the last twelve or so hours she had been there and he was more than ready to let loose. His cock moved deeper into Sarada's mouth as the veins covering it bulged and his urethra noticeably thickened. His cum came surging out as extra-thick strands that would've made it hard to swallow had the Uchiha not been deepthroating him. She could a heavy impact when the strands of semen hit the bottom of her stomach. The semen itself clung to the walls of her stomach as more and more of it was packed in. It had the consistency and flavour of a thick vanilla yoghurt that had been given a few whisks before it was eaten.

Sakura could only watch in jealousy as she saw Naruto's face contort with the pleasure her daughter was giving him. It should be her doing that!

Eventually, after nine or so more shots of cum, Naruto's orgasm finally ended. He let out a content sigh and gave his signature smile. "Wow, Sarada, that was great! You've really improved at sucking my dick." Sarada blushed at this, a mouthful of semen rendering her unable to respond.

"Naruto!" Out of seemingly no where, Sakura shouted towards the Hokage. She was visibly frustrated and stood with her hands on her (quite large) hips. "Why are you using Sarada so much? Shouldn't I get a turn?" It sounded silly―and in the grand she me of things, it was―but Sakura wasn't used to her master using another one of his cum-dumpsters so much more than herself. It made her almost angry.

"Hey, hey, calm down." Naruto chuckled and lifted Sarada off of the ground below his desk and onto his lap, his still hard penis resting against her backside. "I have an idea, how about we make this a competition? Mother vs. Daughter."

Sakura furrowed her brow? A competition? Why would she have to compete to prove her superiority?

"I'll fuck Sarada, then I'll fuck you, and then I'll decide which one of you I liked better." With the rules set, Naruto lifted Sarada again to get her in position to ride his cock. It was no easy feat given the three feet of meat he was wielding, but by moving his chair back a bit and sitting the girl on the edge of his desk, it was attainable.

"You ready?" Sarada vigorously shook her head up and down to answer Naruto's question. It was a bit of an odd position to be in, that combined with the fact she had only taken his cock once in between her first experience and now made this a daunting task. She had to impress, she didn't want to lose to her mother, maybe Naruto would use her less?

Sarada began sliding herself down Naruto's monster-cock with a slow descent. She figured she could try and make the experience much more enjoyable for Naruto if she went slow instead of just trying to make him cum as fast as possible. Her descent continued until his cock hit her cervix and refused to move. She definitely wasn't going to go as far as to let him penetrate her womb, but she didn't need that to make him feel good.

"Heh, you call that good?" Sakura let out a snide remark towards her daughter's inability to contain Naruto's entire member. In retrospect, what she said was very mean and bitchy, something that only a competition for Naruto would make her act towards her own flesh and blood. But she couldn't help it. The last time she had gotten like this because of Naruto was when she thought Ino was taking advantage of him by fucking him in return for supplies for her flower shop.

Meanwhile, Sarada had begun lifting herself off of Naruto's cock and sliding back down in a cycle. She had gotten a good speed, she thought, it wasn't too slow, nor too fast, but just right. Naruto seemed to think so as well, he let out another deep moan from his throat to show appreciation for Sarada's actions. He even began to move his hips ever so slightly in time with her own movements.

"You know, Sakura, Sarada definitely wins when comes to tightness." Naruto moaned again as he felt his cock-head hit Sarada's cervix. She had been exceedingly tight the first time they fucked, almost too tight, but now she had what was probably the perfect amount of tightness around Naruto's behemoth.

"Oh, Naruto!" Sarada felt a sudden orgasm shoot through her body. Naruto had used a jutsu to enhance her pleasure so she could come sooner and make her grip even tighter around his cock. Naruto grinned as he knew his scheme had worked out. It wasn't just physical pleasure he got from the young girl's orgasm, it also gave him a fuzzy feeling in his heart. He knew how much Sarada loved him, and giving her pleasure made him feel good as well.

Now that Sarada was one-third the way down Naruto's cock, he lifted and cradled her on his chest, this let him get just a few more inches in her. Sarada herself could already feel a second orgasm approaching and clung to Naruto's shoulders to keep herself stable. The feeling of him slamming against the entrance to her womb was still one she had to get used to. She worried that her inexperience may cause her to lose against her mother, but this thought went away once her second orgasm finally hit.

Sakura watched the preceding a in jealousy and arousal. Seeing the pleasured expression on Naruto's face made her feel inadequate. She had always been proud that she was the first of Naruto's cum-dumpsters. She stayed the only one for quite a few years until Naruto got together with Hinata, and even then, it wasn't until he became Hokage that so many other women began pursuing him. But even with all of that, Sakura was still his favourite… until now, it seems.

It was unreasonable to feel jealous of her own daughter, Sakura knew this, but she couldn't help it. At the same time, she also couldn't help the aching arousal in her nether regions. Sarada's small frame reminded her of herself in her younger days. She couldn't but remember all the times she had sex with Naruto back when they were genin. She began to touch herself as she looked back over at the two having sex.

Naruto moved his arms to lift up Sarada's legs so that they pointed straight out horizontally. This way, he could get another few inches of his cock inside her before she reached her absolute limit. The feeling was something he still couldn't quite describe. Sarada's small body meant that her vagina wasn't as long as even other girls her age, less room that Naruto was use too. He didn't want to penetrate her cervix as this was the only the third time they were having sex and he didn't want to cause her any unnecessary discomfort, regardless of how much pleasure he would receive.

The extra inches of meat shoved inside of Sarada is what unlocked her second orgasm of the night. Her entire body seized up when Naruto nudged her g-spot. She let out a moan that came straight from her throat and her limbs twisted and turned from the pleasure. Her glasses became loose and hung on the edge of her nose, this let her eyes (now Sharingan) observe Naruto in a natural state, even if said natural state is a bit blurry.

Naruto, feeling himself about to cum, saw that Sarada's glasses had fell and used one finger to push them back into place―he couldn't help it. His cock began pulsing as it prepared to ejaculate, the vascularity giving Sarada just a tad more pleasure. She loved this part the most; the throbbing of the penis inside her made her giddy as it confirmed to her that she had done a good job. Unfortunately, she wasn't quite in the right state of mind to fully comprehend the the minor movements she elicited.

With one final thrust, Naruto let loose inside his most recent cum-dumpster, a moan escaping him as he felt his cum shoot through it's required channels. His testicles retracted slightly as they pumped more semen through him. His cum almost burst out into Sarada and it happened to be so thick that it only partially went through her cervix and most of it splashed back out and on to the base of his crotch.

"Naruto!" Sarada wrapped her arms around Naruto's chest and a third orgasm hit her. She squeezed around the Hokage as hard as she could and moaned a long, satisfied whimper. She could feel his cum filling her womb at a rapid pace and turned her face towards his. Naruto looked back down at her and moved in for a kiss. Sarada nearly came again just from the feeling of her lips against his. She'd had sex with Naruto thee times now and blown him over dozen times, but she had never locked lips with him. Her brain began to fry as Naruto used his tongue to explore her mouth. She tried her best to use her tongue, but the increasing pleasure made it quite difficult.

The last of Naruto's cum was squeezed out of him as he let go of the kiss with Sarada. He sighed with content as he simply stared into Sarada's eyes and smiled.

"Wow, Sarada! That was really good, I should kiss you more often." Sarada blushed at this. She couldn't help but imagine herself in a wedding dress, being held in Naruto's arms and being whisked away to a night of pleasure. She would forever remember her first kiss with Naruto―her first ever, in fact.

Naruto lifted Sarada off of his softening member and sat her back on his desk. Cum immediately began leaking from her vagina, causing the bulge said cum had caused to deflate gradually. Sarada facial expression was one of happiness and pleasure, she placed a hand on her cum-inflated belly to feel the ejaculate leaving her. She didn't stay in her post-orgasm glow for long, though, as Sakura jumped at her chance at Naruto.

"Alright, Naruto, I'm gonna prove that my pussy is infinitely better than that little girl's!"


	3. Mother Vs. Daughter - Part 2

Sakura finally had her chance. Naruto and Sarada had just finished up, now it was her turn. She had been eagerly anticipating fucking Naruto for the past hour or so he had been fucking her daughter and now she was burning with arousal. She always got extremely aroused at the thought of fucking Naruto, but it had been many years since she had been this eager to make him cum.

"Alright, out of the way." Sakura lifted Sarada off of Naruto's desk and threw her onto a nearby couch so that she herself could get on the desk and lay horizontally—a position she often chose to be fucked by Naruto. This is the same position that Naruto used to fuck all of his cum-dumpsters, but Sakura was the first to do it, so she felt special like this.

"C'mon, Naruto, I'm waiting!" Sakura looked to her side to see Naruto sitting in his chair while seemingly out of it. She moved one of her hands to poke him in the face and get him out of his daze.

"Huh? Oh, Sakura. Yeah, I'll get onto that." Naruto had that same iconic grin on his face that Sakura could never stay mad at. He lifted himself from his chair and got into position between Sakura's legs. His dick hadn't become completely hard yet, so he used this opportunity to penetrate her without his immense member causing any problems.

"I'm going in." Naruto gave a small warning before pushing his crotch forward and easily entering Sakura. She moaned as the head of his cock penetrated her and dug deep. She could feel the blood pumping through his penis in an effort to achieve a full erection, one which she would later find out was one inch longer than usual.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Sakura made a lusty grin as she wrapped her legs around Naruto's torso, pulling him in just a little bit more. The stupendous size of Naruto's member was something Sakura had gotten very accustomed to throughout the last two decades. She remembered the first time she had sex with Naruto, she had been a virgin and was pretty nervous about the whole thing. She thought things like, "I hope he finishes quick" or "just imagine it's Sasuke" to try and calm herself. This was all pointless once she saw his cock. Three feet of meat she would never, ever forget.

Now, the pair were engaging in sex for what was probably the millionth time, but this was so Sakura could prove her superiority over her daughter in sexual prowess. It was petty, she knew, but Sakura Haruno was never the type of person to let someone get one over on her—especially not someone decades younger than her.

"Naruto, I'm gonna give you the fucking of you life!" Sakura grabbed Naruto by his short collar and brought his face close to hers. "You're gonna know that I'M your number one cum-dumpster!" She then pushed her face into Naruto's, locking lips and battling tongues. She made her best attempt at the lewdest kiss she possibly could in an effort to best Sarada at even the slightest of things.

Naruto himself had been wholly unprepared for his partner's voracity. Sakura was always the most rowdy of his cum-dumpsters, but he could predict that what was to come would be far more intense than anything they had done before. As such, the Hokage decided he would kick it into high gear and match Sakura's intensity. He began to swirl his tongue in and around his concubine's mouth to remind her that he was the one in charge. His organ probed her mouth until he began what could only be described as 'fucking her throat' with said organ. Saliva splashed inside the mouths of the two and they both moaned in great pleasure.

"How's that?" Naruto smirked. He looked down at Sakura's torso to observe the bulge he was creating inside her. At this point, his erection had reached full size and was ready to break her; he had been unwilling to penetrate Sarada's cervix, but there was no doubt in his mind that he would be doing that to Sakura. Just for show, he flexed the muscles in his member, which made the bulge in his partner's abdomen visibly move. There was a reason some considered Naruto to be cocky; having a penis as big as his was massive ego boost and may have influenced his brash behaviour when he was younger.

A creaking sound could be heard as Naruto began to thrust himself inside Sakura at a faster than usual pace. He wasn't one to take it slow, but he been invigorated by the woman beneath and determined that there was no other way to put her in her place besides ploughing her insides. He moved in and out rapidly while he also kept his head low near Sakura's in order to whisper naughty things to her.

"You like that, whore?" He moved his head down to her neck and took a deep breath. The smell of Sakura's arousal and his own was intoxicating in a way no alcohol was. He gripped her by the waist and felt the contours of her well-maintained musculature, a musculature that aided her in various sex acts. Naruto could feel perspiration beginning to drip from his cum-dumpster's body and began to fuck her deeper.

"Some mother you are, whoring out your only daughter just so you keep up this little 'arrangement' we have, huh?" Naruto's words were harsh, but he knew Sakura was the type of person depraved enough to enjoy them. Being degraded was the second best thing about sex according to her, just behind the act itself. She loved it when Naruto called her names and said bad things about her—hell, she was one that came with the 'cum-dumpster' name in the beginning.

"Just a horny little cock-sleeve, aren't ya?" Naruto was trying to goad a response from Sakura, one that would make him feel like he was above her, one that would reaffirm her status as his cum-dumpster. The only sounds coming from the pink-haired matriarch were whimpers and moans of pleasure. Naruto's cock had been pounding directly into her cervix for a few minutes now, and she wasn't confident that it hold for much longer, especially with the man above her's speed.

"Tell me how much you love my fat cock!" Naruto had raised his voice, the pleasure he felt in his cock was increasing at a steady rate. He could feel the meat-ring that was Sakura's cervix become soft and malleable around him, ensuring that it would be penetrated. With one more hard thrust, he was in. He felt the tightness of her cervix squeezing around him as the base of his crotch made contact with her pelvis, balls-deep as some may say.

"Ahh! I love your fat, fucking cock!" A scream of pleasure burst out from Sakura as her brain frazzled from her cervical penetration. She had felt this countless times, but she never got used to it. The cock inside her had pushed all the way through her womb and bashed up against its walls, a feeling that was heavenly for her partner.

"Shit! Your so fucking tight!" Naruto held himself for just a second before resuming his ministrations—he would usually hold for a bit longer post-penetration, but he needed to show Sakura who's boss. He rapidly entered and exited her deepest orifice with gusto as the woman cried out in pleasure. She was nearly out of it by the time she noticed that Sarada was carefully observing the unholy acts going on.

Sarada had been watching her mother and her lover go at it for the past twenty minutes now, and she found herself learning quite a bit about what sexual intercourse looked like from a third-person perspective. Sure, she had watched porn before, but it was nothing like seeing two actual people go at it just a few feet away from her. She was amazed at the size of Sakura's abdominal bulge caused by Naruto's colossal cock, it was as if she was pregnant with a penis-shaped baby with how her skin stretched around it.

While her daughter watched on, Sakura was suddenly reminded why she was doing this—to prove her superiority at sex. She attempted to focus on the objective at hand, but the voracious goring of her womb was kind of distracting. She could hear wet noises that she could only assume was her vaginal juices being expunged from her hole in periodic waves. By this time, Naruto was gripping her by the hips as he continued to thrust back and forth, going ever faster as he came closer and closer to orgasm. He again looked down at Sakura and said another line to her.

"You really are a worthless cum-dumpster, aren't you? Tell me!" His vision blurred just a little, he could feel his balls churning the huge load he was soon to deliver.

"I'm just a worthless cum-dumpster! I love getting used by your cock!" Sakura too was approaching orgasm as she felt her extremities begin to numb. This was a feeling she had seldom felt before, this was how she knew that Naruto was definitely not going easy on her.

Naruto's thrusts began to fall out of their previously-rhythmic patten and become disheveled as his breathing became haggard and his grip tightened. He now was at the precipice of cumming and couldn't hold it any longer. With one very hard thrust, Naruto released all his pent-up load in a screaming orgasm.

"Graaagh!" The Hokage growled as he felt his orgasm rip through the lower half of his body and his semen bursting from his urethra's entrance. His load was even bigger than the previous one he had given to Sarada, it seemed that the sheer intensity of his fucking had somehow boosted his virility. His ejaculate had not come out in strands, but as shotgun-like bursts of thick, virile fluid. The first shot completely painted Sakura's uterine walls completely white and partially bloated her womb. The next shot had seen her womb bloat again—she now looked halfway through a pregnancy—and some semen splatter back through her vagina and out into the space between her crotch and Naruto's. The next shot and those beyond had increased the effect the first and second had, leaving Sakura in a cum-filled mess while a clear liquid shot from her own genitals to signify a particularly strong orgasm.

"Wow! Mom squirted!" Exclaimed the still-observing Sarada from the sidelines. She had not touched herself at all to the imagery before her, she was too interested in watching the procedures.

After a few minutes of panting and Naruto pulling out, Sakura spoke. "How's that? Am I better than my daughter?" At this point, the whole 'mother vs. daughter' competition was not the first thing on her mind, but a shallow part of her was still thinking about it.

In response to Sakura's question, Naruto chuckled. "I dunno. Sarada was really tight, but you were so into it. It's a tie, I guess."

A tie? A tie?! Sakura Haruno would not simply accept a tie! She attempted to get up from laying on the table, but her legs had not yet regained their ability to function properly, so she instead propped herself up by her elbows.

"What do you mean a tie? I was way better." Sakura's voice began to sound like a child who had been scolded for doing something wrong, which was ironic considering she was competing with a child for Naruto.

"I mean a tie. You both have good qualities that make me want to fuck you. I don't think either one of you are better than the other." Naruto was speaking the truth. He genuinely couldn't decide which of these women were the better fuck. Sure, Sakura was a hell of a lot more fun to fuck than her daughter, but Sarada's pure tightness and cute demeanour also made her pretty good as well.

Sakura, on the other hand, couldn't accept that she had done anything other than win. She knew for a fact that Sarada could not put on a performance as great as she just had, so she needed to convince Naruto that she was the better cum-dumpster. Then it hit her. There was something she did that she knew Sarada would not be able to.

"Naruto? Are you up for another round?" Of course, he answered, the Nine-Tails gave him near-unlimited stamina.

"Then you can fuck my ass." Sakura smiled cutely as her words betrayed her expression. This would be her ace in the hole, her gateway to being crowned Naruto's favourite cum-dumpster. She hadn't done anal in a while, but this didn't mean she was inexperienced. Sakura described herself as a 'well-trained anal slut'. She had been taking Naruto's cock up her ass since they were genin, and she even preferred anal sex over vaginal sex sometimes, just to keep things interesting.

Naruto simply looked at Sakura with a blank expression. He wasn't really interested in continuing this competition thing, but anal sex? He would never turn that down.

"Alright, I'll fuck you in the ass, but this is still a tie." Sakura would later forget that there was a competition in the first place due to the reaming she was about to receive.

-

After letting Naruto's cum drain out of her and having Shadow Clones clean it up, Sakura shifted her position atop the Hokage's desk so that she facing down and sticking her rear-end upwards. In this position, Naruto would have easy access to her asshole and be able to really ram it inside.

"I'm not gonna go easy, Sakura. You sure you're up for this." Naruto had his cock positioned in front of Sakura's anus and poised to insert it. He always loved fucking her up the ass because it allowed more room for his mega-cock to fit inside. There was a finite amount of space inside a vagina, but he could utilise her entire body through her ass.

"I'm more than ready, Naruto. Fuck my slutty asshole already!" Vigour still remained inside Sakura from the pussy-fucking she received close to an hour ago, and she was already wetter than before from the feeling of her anus being prodded by Naruto's prodigious member.

"Here goes, then." Naruto thrusted his hips forward ever so slightly in order to penetrate her ass without going in too much. He pushed further and watched as Sakura's sphincter swallowed the head of his cock and he tightened his new grip on her hips. He kept moving at this pace in order to get Sakura's body prepared for the utter chaos he was about to bring it. Fucking her in the pussy was a mind-blowing experience for both involved, but fucking her in the ass was on a whole other level. He likened it to eating ramen. Having ramen with nothing on it was good, but the different sauces and miscellaneous toppings made it even better.

A creak could be heard as Naruto continued to push into Sakura, the second creak of the night, he hoped that his desk would stay intact throughout there assfucking. Uninhibited by this, Naruto went on, and found himself reaching the entrance to Sakura's bowels. He wasn't half way in at this point, but this was nothing unusual. He began pushing just a little bit harder to penetrate her second sphincter and continue claiming her body, but Sakura stopped him.

"Naruto, hold on. Let me use the jutsu first." The jutsu Sakura was referring to was one she invented long ago to help in the act of taking Naruto's entire penis. She made some hand seals and then glowed blue for just a second. She felt her internals loosen up a little bit, a change that felt small, but in actuality it would allow Naruto to more easily fuck her innards without hurting her. After the glow stopped, Sakura gave her partner the okay to continue.

To Sakura's surprise, Naruto used his right arm to hold her by the neck and pull her up so that her body was parallel to his. This way, Naruto could talk dirty to her while also having more leverage to fuck her ass. He showed this by pushing past her second sphincter and breaching her colon, sending a shockwave of pleasure through the woman. It was a very unique kind of pleasure for Sakura. It wasn't direct stimulation like when she was fucked in her vagina, but instead a kind of pleasure one would get from getting a compliment or being told by their significant other that they loved them. Anal sex was all about mental pleasure for Sakura.

Amongst all of this, Sarada continued watching the pair have sex, but with even more closeness now. She had her Sharingan activated so she could properly track both adults' movements and remember them. She saw that Naruto's cock was causing an even bigger bulge in her abdomen when it was in her mother's ass compared to when it was in her pussy. It was an astonishing sight for the young girl.

Naruto turned his head over to Sarada and gave her a look as of to say 'you're next', he then moved his head back to its position behind Sakura's and began whispering.

"How's that feel, slut? Does it feel good when I fuck you asshole?" He continued pushing further before stopping halfway through her colon. He decided that this would be a good starting point to begin actually fucking her, and thus started removing himself from her in preparation. He could feel all the strange textures from her gastrointestinal tract rubbing along his cock as he pulled out of her; it really was nothing like fucking a pussy.

Once he had pulled out enough so that only his head was inside her, her thrusted forward back to his position inside her colon. Sakura let out a short scream in surprise. Anal sex was something that she would never get used to, regardless of how much she loved it. But that was part of the reason she loved it so much—never getting used to such an intense experience meant that she could always get the greatest amount of pleasure from it every time.

Unconcerned with how Sakura felt, however, was Naruto, who's main focus was on how he could make his own pleasure increase. Anal sex in the past for him was a tale of not being able to figure out which orifice he liked the best. Sure, pussy was literally designed to please his enormous cock, but actually fucking someone's guts was an experience like no other. He hoped to fuck Sarada in the ass at some point in the future, but given her small size, it might be some time until then.

"I'm gonna fuck right into your stomach, whore." Naruto whispered again to his cum-dumpster. His cock was now ploughing through her at rapid pace, so much so that his balls were slapping against her thigh. He was not yet fully in, though. There was perhaps half of his penis left to enter Sakura's intestines and Naruto was speaking the truth when he said he would fuck Sakura's stomach; he knew he was entirely capable of doing it.

Suddenly filled with an overwhelming urge, Naruto thrusted his cock even deeper into the guts of Sakura and completely filled her colon. There was one more organ between him and her stomach now: the small intestines. The jutsu Sakura used earlier would aid her in being able to take Naruto's entire cock inside her, but she done that before without using the jutsu. That experience is why she created it. It wasn't fun being in immense pain when you're trying to get off.

Naruto focused in and pulled Sakura's head back further so he could breath in her scent. It was just as womanly as before, and it only spurred him to fuck harder. The state of Sakura's guts at this point was something that would normally be medically worrying, but not to a kunoichi like her. Sakura knew that if there was any damage to her insides that she could easily heal herself without worry. Nonetheless, her intestines were rapidly inflaming with the friction caused by Naruto's member goring in an out of them.

At this point, Sakura was having mini-orgasm with each thrust of Naruto inside her. She could now feel an incredible pressure against her actual sex organs that managed to elicit the orgasms out of her. It was an entirely unique experience for her, one that could only be done through the magic of anal sex. She could feel her legs going numb, and was suddenly glad that Naruto had been holding her up by her neck this whole time.

With the continuous fucking of her small intestines, Sakura began to feel a brain-rending orgasm build up. The mini-orgasms kept her in a state where it was difficult to recognise whether she was about to have a proper orgasm, but she could tell this one was about to change her life. As this was building up, Naruto had finally conquered her intestines and reached the entrance to her stomach. He continued fucking her from this distance until the allure of her stomach forced him to thrust himself balls-deep.

"Iiiiyahhh!" A howl of pleasure escaped Sakura as she felt her stomach be penetrated by her lover, but she barely recognised the feeling as her brain went into panic mode and she fell unconscious. This didn't bother Naruto. All he would have to do is continue holding her up and he would have no problems fucking her digestive organs. He would continue to fuck the unconscious woman until he was done.

"Fuck! This feels so good!" Naruto exclaimed to no one in particular. The one thing he was concerned about was how much longer he would last inside Sakura until he had no choice but to cum. He wanted this fuck to last forever, but he knew it had to end eventually.

Meanwhile, Sarada was covering her mouth with one hand as if she was shocked by what she was seeing. Naruto's cock was so deep inside her mother that she could see a clear and visible outline of it protruding out in front of her. It was a truly spectacular sight to see. She began to wish that it was her in that position and not Sakura.

"Here it comes, you fucking whore!" Naruto couldn't last forever, and that was proven when he felt his last orgasm of the night approach. His entire body had gone numb and he was working only on instinct when he slammed into the unconscious Sakura and launched his seed. Anyone one else would have the quantity and quality of their semen decrease with subsequent orgasms, but not Naruto. The intense thickness of his semen mad it resemble wet toilet paper more than anything natural. The volume of the semen was also something impressive. His first shot equalled the amount a normal man would cum in an entire year! The burst of jizz had increased the already prolific bulge in Sakura's stomach to make her again look pregnant.

"Gagh!" Sakura was awoken from her unconsciousness by the feeling of warm cum splatter against her insides. She felt an enormous gout of Naruto's load hit the inside of her stomach and bloat it once again. It was a different feeling when the cum that expanded her stomach was actually being shot into her stomach. Shot after shot bursted from Naruto's cock inside her until eventually she reached max capacity and the dense semen splattered back through her bowels and out onto Naruto's desk. It wasn't the first time cum had gotten on his desk, and it for sure wouldn't be the last time.

"Naruto!" Sakura's brain struggled to recognise anything other than pleasure at this point. She was so filled with cum that she actually felt like she was going to throw up. Thankfully, when she felt something cashing its way up her oesophagus, it was just the cum that was already inside her. She forced her way out of Naruto's grip, bent over and began evacuating his semen orally. The massive amount inside her could only come out in two ways, and her body chose both. On one end cum was shooting out of her, and on the other she was literally vomiting it out. She would later think that the whole thing was a magical experience that she would always remember, but her current self couldn't think about such things. The only thing that concerned her current self was how much cum Naruto had left.

Thankfully, Naruto's reservoirs had run dry and his ejaculation had ceased. This came in time with Sakura's last gout of cum-puke as her strength was lost and she laid back in the downward dog position she had originally taken up. She simply laid there, unable and unwilling to do anything else. As far as she was concerned, she was done for the night, and probably the next day as well. Naruto, on the other hand, gave a chuckle and a grin.

"Well, that was pretty fun! You know, I think I get what you mean now Sakura. Sure, Sarada is fun and all, especially since she's new to this, but you definitely are my favourite cum-dumpster." He then looked over to Sarada. "Sorry, but your mom is a lot more experienced than you, but I'm sure you'll be just as good as her if you keep up the hard work."

Naruto and Sarada spent the next fifteen minutes cleaning up and helping Sakura home. Her cum-belly hadn't subsided the next day, so she was asked by Ino if she had gotten pregnant. She avoided the true answer by just saying she ate too much and was bloated. But after that, the thought of being pregnant by Naruto stayed in her mind for weeks. She started to regret getting her tubes tied after having Sarada. Maybe there was some way to reverse the operation?


	4. Intermission - Sarada's Journal

Mom has been going out a lot recently. She always leaves when she thinks I'm asleep, but I just pretend so I can stay awake longer. I suspect that she is going out and doing something bad, like smoking or going to parties. I'm actually going to follow her tonight to see if she is up to something.

-

Well… the past twenty-four hours have been very interesting for me. I followed Mom after she left by using a invisibility jutsu. She went to the Hokage's mansion, for what I reason I never could have guessed. It turns out that Mom is Naruto's 'cum-dumpster' and has been since they were genin! This was a real shock to me, especially since it means that Mom has been cheating on dad for years. There was a good side to all this, though. I, Sarada Uchiha, am officially the newest one of Naruto's cum-dumpsters! I just giggled writing that, it's so exciting to finally be with Naruto. Granted, I would have preferred this be more wholesome, but it is better than nothing.

-

I still can't get over that I actually had sex with Naruto. He's the Hokage, why would ever want me? I suppose my charms are just too much to ignore. Anyway, the last few days have been pretty exciting, especially now that I'm one of Naruto's cum-dumpsters. Me and Boruto went on a practice mission today for the academy. It's supposed to help prepare us for when we go on actual missions as genin, by I don't see how rescuing a cat from a tree is supposed to prepare us.

Anyway, I've been going to Naruto's office everyday since the first time, and I think I've finally gotten the hang of blowjobs. Naruto's penis really long and thick, so it's kinda hard to fit it in my mouth, but I can actually do it good now. We also had sex again earlier today. We didn't go very long since Naruto had just finished with Ino before I came in, but it was enjoyable nonetheless. And I can't believe how much he ejaculates! It's like he has a fire hose in there or something. His semen is so thick and creamy and it makes my womb bloat out so I look like I'm pregnant. If only…

-

I did something really perverted today. I tricked Chocho into eating some of Naruto's semen. It was really easy, I just scooped up some of some of his cum into an empty yogurt container after I finished blowing him and used a jutsu to keep it warm. Then I met Chocho at the park to hang out and made it very clear that the 'yogurt' I had was really delicious. Chocho had asked me what type of yogurt it was and I said that it was special type of yogurt that Naruto made for me. She asked for some, and when I handed it to her she asked why it was warm. I said, "that's a part of what makes it so special."

Chocho took a spoonful into her mouth and I could almost see the pleasure in her eyes. She took another before she asked me what it was made of. As much as I wanted to tell the truth, I instead told her that it was a secret ingredient and Naruto hadn't even told me. She took that answer and asked if she could eat the rest, I said yes, of course.

-

Dad was in the village today. I didn't get to see him, but I did hear his voice―after all, I was under Naruto's desk when he came by. I honestly can't describe how dirty I felt sucking Naruto off under his desk while he talked to my Dad about Hokage stuff. I didn't really catch anything they said, but it probably isn't that important.

-

Mom was a real bitch today. So there I was, sucking off Naruto like usual, when Mom comes into his office and demand that he fuck her instead. Naruto came up with a competition to see which one of us was better, and I clearly one. Not only did I win, but I also had my first kiss! It sounds weird having my first kiss after I've given dozens of blowjobs to him and fucking him three times now, but it happened. I was out of it when Naruto started fucking Mom, but when I came to I saw that he was fucking her really hard. Serves that old hag right for thinking she's better than me. He also fucked her in the ass. By the look of it, his cock went all the way into her stomach, an then some!

-

Today Mom taught me a special jutsu that will allow me to be impregnated by Naruto. The last three times we had sex, his sperm was so ultra-virile that it destroyed my egg and I didn't get pregnant. This jutsu will enhance the stability and defence of my egg so that it can be safely fertilised and I can become pregnant. God, just the thought of carrying his babies makes me so wet, I'm already touching myself as I write this. To my future child (or children), know that Mommy is and will always be a cum-dumpster for Naruto.


	5. Clan Restoration Act - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People really hated this chapter when it first came out...

The Hidden Leaf Village had been through a lot. Wars, storms, an obnoxious blond-haired boy who everyone hated for no reason. This boy would grow into a person that people knew as a hero, a role-model to look up to, and the Hokage. Naruto Uzumaki's life always was a whirlwind, especially after he somehow managed to convince Sakura to be his 'cum-dumpster'. Throughout the years, he acquired more women to become cum-dumpsters, this included some of his peers, like Ino and Tenten, his now wife Hinata, and even the Fifth Hokage's assistant Shizune.

Every now and then, Naruto wished he could go back to his younger days so he could experience the more exciting sexual situations. There were times when he would have sex in public where just the slightest slip-up would get him and whoever he was using that day caught. He even once received a blowjob from Tenten right before his wedding.

Naruto's sexual exploits held a special place in his heart—memories he would forever treasure—but ever since becoming the Hokage he had less and less time to to have sex with all of these women. Sometimes there would even be days at a time where his dick doesn't enter a woman at all. This was until Sarada came along. Naruto always thought Sarada was a very attractive young girl. She was intelligent and motivated, all the traits he liked in a woman. He had known her for her entire life, he was basically her surrogate father—he was even there for her birth.

Ever since Sarada became Naruto's cum-dumpster, things had gotten a lot better for the blond Hokage. It was everyday that she was in his office sucking him off or moaning cutely as he had his way with her, it was heaven. But Naruto knew that eventually Sarada would become a genin and have a lot less time to visit him. As such, he decided to give her a special stipulation for her Genin Exams. If she could complete the exams whilst there were vibrators attached to her nipples and clitoris, and some in her vagina, she would become eligible for the Clan Restoration Act.

The Clan Restoration Act was something Sarada had never heard of before. According to Naruto, the Clan Restoration Act (or CRA for short) is a law that is instated if a significant clan—such as the Uchiha—are dwindling in numbers and need to repopulate. The way it works out is the recipient of the CRA is given multiple wives to impregnate and rebuild their lost clan. The only problem with this is that Sarada is a woman, and the CRA had never been instated on a woman before. Because of this, Naruto decided that rather than just reverse the CRA and give Sarada multiple husbands, he would impregnate her himself, that way he could make sure that the pregnancy went along accordingly.

The Genin Exams proceeded without a hitch. Sarada was invigorated by the thought of finally being impregnated by Naruto, and used that momentum to power through her vibrator-induced orgasms. She was nearly thrown out of the written exam when she let out one too many moans of pleasure. The physical exam, a twenty-four hour long obstacle course and survival mission, proved to be the most difficult challenge in the young Uchiha's life. She was put in a unit with Boruto and Mitsuki—which only made it harder to control herself as she found the two boys quite attractive—and forced to hunt her own food and overcome various challenges along the way.

In the end, Sarada managed to complete the exam with the help of her team and embraced Naruto at the end when she saw him congratulating everyone.

-

"Well, guys, you did it. You're now officially genin." Naruto smiled at the three pre-teens standing in his office before handing them their official Konoha forehead protectors. Boruto simply shrugged and pretended not to care. Mitsuki made the same creepy, hard-to-examine face he always did. Sarada, on the other hand, began crying. She wasn't sad, far from it, they were tears of joy from finally becoming a full-fledged ninja. She dreamed about this day for years, and now she was there. And to make it even better, she was soon going to be carrying Naruto's child! Everything was perfect.

"Hey, Sarada, what's that buzzing noise?" Boruto interrupted his friend's tears of joy to bring attention a low buzzing noise. He didn't recognise it, but it was coming from Sarada's direction.

Sarada, of course, knew what this sound was. She had not yet gone home after the exams, so she still had all of the vibrators on her. She struggled to come up with an answer, opening her mouth with nothing coming out, until Naruto saved her.

"That's a present I got for your mother. I guess it turned itself on." Naruto chuckled. Boruto knew what he meant, and quickly cringed with disgust. It was embarrassing enough that his parents weren't shy in regards to talking about sex around him, but around his friends?

"Shut up! That's gross!" Boruto covered his ears with his hands and subsequently ran out of the room. Mitsuki followed, unsure of what had transpired, but Sarada stayed, she knew something was going to happen between her and Naruto.

After the coast was clear, Naruto got up from his desk, shut the door, and sat back down.

"Sarada. I'm really proud of you. You actually managed to pull it off with all those vibrators I stuck on ya." Hearing these words, Sarada blushed and continued to look at Naruto, she was sweating bullets with how stimulated she was. Over the past forty-eight hours she had orgasmed well over one-hundred times, so her entire body was pulsing with a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"C-Can I go h-home now?" The girl could hardly get her words out without stammering due to the constant ache throughout her muscles. Naruto just smiled at her, a smile that always cheered her up.

"I just have to check something." Naruto got up from his chair and walked around his desk to stand in front of Sarada. "I have to make sure you're fertile."

Fertile? Sarada nearly fainted at his utterance of the word. A word that would normally have very light sexual connotations was now the dirtiest word in the language to her.

"I'm gonna take off the vibrators first." Naruto used one hand to unzip Sarada's vest and the other to take it off of her. He then did away with her shorts so that her nude body was on display.

Sarada had grown into a beautiful young woman in the past few months. Her formerly-flat chest was now showing just the slightest hint of fat, and her nipples were still a virginal shade of pink. Her petite bottom had grown to fill out all her pairs of pants, making them slightly too small now. Along with these changes to her body came her height; a recent growth spurt had increased her to four-foot-eleven in height, making her a little bit taller than Naruto was when he was her age. All the constant exposure to male and female sex hormones had caused these accelerated growths over the past few months, and nobody was complaining.

Finished with observing Sarada's body, Naruto brought his hands to one of the vibrators taped to her nipples and began to peel the tape off. Sarada whimpered for a second before biting her lower lip to soothe the pain-pleasure sensation. Naruto did the same to the other nipple-vibrator and put them away.

"That better?" Sarada didn't respond, instead massaging her oversensitive nipples to make them feel better. She still found the feeling of it strange, it was the kind of thing that she simultaneously loved and hated; an intoxicating mix of pleasure and pain. The nipples themselves were red and raw from the constant stimulation.

"Now I'm gonna do your clitoris." Naruto used both hands to peel the tape off of the clitoris-vibrator by peeling from both ends and lifting from the middle. This saw the vibrator fall onto the floor while Sarada began breathing very hard. Her clitoris throbbed in the same strange sensation her nipples had, but this time it bright her to near-orgasm. Her clitoris was swollen to a mildly increased size from its over usage over the last two days, increasing the sensitivity along with it.

"Now the ones inside you." Before removing the vibrators that were inside Sarada, Naruto looked at her face briefly to examine her feelings about the current situation. Her face conveyed both discomfort and happiness. It was always a good thing to be near Naruto (especially in a sexual sense), but she couldn't ignore the intense feeling coursing through her body from having the vibrators taken off.

Looking back down, Naruto grabbed hold of one of the vibrator's wires and began to slowly extract it. It came out easily because of Sarada's aroused vagina, nudging up against her g-spot during its exit. The second one came out just as easily, this time Naruto not bothering to go slow, bringing Sarada dangerously close to an orgasm. The third and final vibrator is when this started to get a bit more difficult.

"Ah! Naruto! Stop!" Sarada suddenly cried out in discomfort when the Holage began pulling on the last vibrator inside her. "What's wrong?" He asked back, not understanding what the problem was.

"I-It's stuck in m-my c-cervix!" Sarada began to move her arms in a way that conveyed pleasure, not discomfort as one may think. In reality, while the vibrator was definitely uncomfortable, it gave her a lot more pleasure than pain, especially with Naruto pulling on it.

"Sorry, not a lot I can do about that." Naruto casually dismissed the girl and kept pulling on the wire that connected to the vibrator. Inevitably, it dislodged itself from the entrance to Sarada's womb and almost squirted itself out. This is what finally drew an orgasm from her. She crumpled to her knees and whimpered while Naruto just watched, enamoured with the current situation.

"You alright?" He asked, not really sure on how to help Sarada at this point. Instead of saying anything back, the girl continued moaning and whimpering until her orgasm subsided and she fell forward. He quickly caught her and helped her to lay on the couch in his office.

With all six vibrators removed, Sarada could finally relax and let the sensations across her body settle. Her entire body felt like it was pulsing and she was drenched with sweat. After admiring her sweat-soaked body, Naruto proceeded to check the status of Sarada's fertility. To do this, he needed to activate his seldom-used 'Sage Mode' to analyse her life-making organs.

"Naruto… your eyes…?" Panting, Sarada pointed out that Naruto now had what appeared to be thick red eyeliner applied. Quick to correct her, the Hokage explained that his Sage Mode gave him extra-sensory powers that, among other things, would allow him to be able to analyse her body at a microscopic level so he can determine whether or not she will be able to bear his child. Still not quite understanding, Sarada just let Naruto do whatever is he was going to do whilst allowing herself to rest on the couch.

Naruto then proceeded to place one hand on her lower abdomen, right over her womb. Once like this, he close his eyes and began to concentrate. What he was doing was using Sage Mode's connection with natural energy to essentially get biological data from Sarada's reproductive organs. This didn't take long as he held his hand in place for about twenty seconds before removing it and deactivating Sage Mode. He smiled to himself, pleased with the results of analysis.

"So, what's it like? Am I f-fertile?" Sarada couldn't say the word 'fertile' without stammering. She wondered perhaps that even her mother's new jutsu hadn't been enough to strengthen her eggs to be impregnated, but Naruto was smiling, so she hoped that it was good news.

"I think it'll work. Your ovaries are perfectly healthy and, in fact, there's an egg in your womb right now." Naruto began summoning shadow clones to collect Sarada's clothes as he planned to shoo her off after this. "I'm gonna ask Tsunade if she can run a test on my sperm and your egg to see if they're fully compatible before we do it, so we'll have to wait until your next cycle until we can actually get you pregnant."

Sarada pouted like a child, she did not want to wait, she wanted to be impregnated as soon as possible! But alas, Naruto explained that just because her egg was in tip-top condition from her mother's jutsu, they didn't know whether or not it was enough to prevent his seed from destroying it. It was with an anxiousness in her heart that Sarada left the Hokage's office and went home, unable to think about anything else aside from the results that Lady Tsunade would bring.

Sarada spent the rest of the day in conversation with her mother on an idea the older woman had in relation to the Clan Restoration Act. Sakura told her daughter that she found out Sasuke had been having trysts with a woman from the Cloud Village, and she wanted to teach him a lesson. She came up with the idea that she would record Sarada and Naruto having sex for the Clan Restoration Act and have her daughter say all the things she wanted to about the blond Hokage. It took some convincing, but Sarada agreed because of her own contentious feelings about her father due to his frequent absence.

-

In the month that had passed between Sarada becoming a genin and her next cycle, she had not had any type of sexual contact with Naruto, this even included not masturbating or watching him fuck one of his other cum-dumpsters.

The results that came back from Tsunade's test confirmed that Naruto's sperm and Sarada's egg were extremely compatible. The ex-Hokage explained that because of Naruto being the reincarnation of Indra, and Sarada being the daughter of Asura's reincarnation, it was perhaps fate that the clans that split from those brothers (the Uzumaki and Uchiha) were one day destined to recombine. She predicted that the child would have incredible potential as a ninja and be able to activate some sort of Kekkei Genkai separate from the Sharingan.

In the meantime, Sarada had been approached by Boruto and asked to go out on a date. Thinking that she may as well, she went on the date and ended up breaking her 'no sex' rule, albeit not with Naruto. She and her date, being horny, young teenagers, ended up making out while alone at a park, which eventually turned into the Sarada giving the young Uzumaki his first blowjob. For an entire day, Sarada felt guilty about it, as if she had betrayed Naruto, but her blond lover told her that she need not worry, as he was the one who spurred Boruto to ask her out.

Amongst all this, Sakura got a message from Sasuke saying that he would have to postpone his return for another two months, as he had taken a mission from the Fifth Raikage. In reality, he just wanted more time with his new mistress. This sent Sakura into a rage that ended with their house being reduced to rubble and them having to temporarily take residence in Shizune's home.

Overall, it had been a pretty crazy month for Sarada Uchiha. The excitement at her and Naruto's test results and her new relationship, along with the anxiety that her mother might destroy another home, meant that she was unprepared once her next cycle had begun. It seemed as if it was just yesterday when she was an innocent child walking in on her mother seemingly having an affair and then joining her. All of these things combined with her frequent D-rank genin missions meant that she had little time to prepare for this inevitable day.

Sarada was so unprepared, in fact, that she had scheduled a date with Boruto instead of telling Naruto that she was ready for her impregnation. This had her anxious the whole day before she went out with her boyfriend, only able to think that it might be too late when she got around to informing her future baby-daddy.

"Something wrong?" The sound of Boruto's voice cut Sarada out of her thoughts. She had been so stressed from her blunder that she was unable to concentrate on what was meant to be a date.

"Yeah, just forgot to do something today." She flashed a small smile before looking down at the food they were eating. Ichiraku Ramen, Boruto's father's favourite food. Like father, like son.

"Whatcha forget? Is it something I can help with?" Poor Boruto didn't know anything about his father's harem of cum-dumpsters, so Sarada couldn't exactly reveal what it was that she was upset about.

"It's nothing, really." She tried to avoid answering the question, but her boyfriend took after his father in his curiosity and pushed on.

"C'mon, is it really something so secret you can't tell your boyfriend?" Boyfriend. That's what Boruto was. Her boyfriend. She suddenly came to the realisation that she didn't want to be the type of person that lied to people, especially not to her own boyfriend. Even then, this was a secret she really had to keep; it could irreparably damage Naruto's reputation if the public knew about his cum-dumpsters, and he could possible be impeached as Hokage.

Sarada shook those thoughts from her head; she didn't want to think of this things. Boruto still continued to try and get an answer from her, before he eventually said that he would ask his father if this thing she forgot was so important.

"No! You can't tell Na- Lord Seventh!"

Boruto smirked. "Why not? Does it involve him?"

Sarada cringed—she needed to think up of something before Boruto actually went through with what he said. She didn't want Naruto to think that she was weak-willed and would let someone push her around like this.

"Condoms!" Sarada shouted, then immediately covered her mouth, face as red as a tomato. For whatever reason, the first thing that came to her mind as a lie was condoms. She then quickly realised that she had basically confirmed that she had every intention to have sex with Boruto that night, even though she was definitely not thinking that. Also embarrassing were the people who turned to look at the young genin that had shouted "condoms!" as loud as she could.

"Condoms? Whaddya need those for- oh… you're not the type I'd expect would want sex so early in a relationship." Boruto said this at a quiet volume to avoid anymore embarrassment to his girlfriend.

"Uh… um… y-yeah. I, uh, can we get out of here?" Sarada and Boruto quickly left the restaurant and went to an empty park, their usual hanging spot.

"So, what's this about condoms?" Boruto said with a slight chuckle. He knew that his pure masculinity and sheer virility was enough to make women swoon, but he didn't think it would be enough to make Sarada (who he once thought was a lesbian) to want sex from him. He felt objectified, in a way.

None of this was true, of course, and Sarada couldn't find it in herself to produce an answer. She blurted out the word and didn't think about what would happen next. Along with this train of thought, something else was brewing in her mind, or more accurately, her womanhood. You see, Boruto Uzumaki, like most sons, resembled his father quite a bit, and in more ways than one. Sarada couldn't help but remember when she gave him a blowjob after their first date; an experience that was better than she expected.

By "in more ways than one", Sarada was thinking of her boyfriends genitals. Naruto's penis was a colossal three feet long, and Boruto was no slouch either. Measuring at a much more realistic, but still pretty damn big, thirteen inches, the younger Uzumaki's penis had been a wonderful surprise for Sarada when she first saw it. Blowing it was a much more manageable experience, and she imagined that she could have some fun having sex with it without cumming her brains out five times in a row. The comparatively smaller member actually gave Sarada many more ideas about how she would enjoy the thing.

"Um… I really want to have sex with you…" Sarada could feel her face burning up as she said this. Even though she was far from being a virgin, the thought of fucking someone other than Naruto was actually a bit daunting. She became so used to pleasuring her Hokage that she never even considered that she might have sex with someone else one day.

At this point, Boruto began to blush as well, any guy would with an attractive girl admitting their arousal for him. As much as he enjoyed the blowjob he received from his girlfriend, he thought it was a one-time thing and she was just ultra horny that day. He never once thought that Sarada would be the one propositioning him for sex.

"Heh, yeah, I, uh, want to have sex with you, too." Boruto and Sarada were no longer looking at each other, instead staring at the ground to avoid awkward eye contact. Eventually, they made their way to Boruto's home, which happened to empty because of Hinata going out with her friends, and Himawari also at a friend's. A boy and a girl had an entire house to themselves, surely nothing lewd would happen between them.

Once they were in his bedroom, Boruto asked Sarada a question. "So, uh, are you a virgin?" His blush still had not gone away, and neither had his erection. Sarada had been looking at it before her boyfriend's question alerted her.

"Y-Yeah…" She lied. She hated lying, but it was her only option, she didn't want Boruto to find out about Naruto's cum-dumpsters. Suddenly, she had an idea. Naruto never told her whether or not Boruto knew, and he seemed quite open about his sex life to his son, so maybe Boruto did know?

Before she thought any further, Boruto asked a rather ignorant question. "What are condoms for, anyway?"

Sarada looked at him with a perplexed expression. "So the girl doesn't get pregnant, you idiot." It seems that even with Naruto's lack of hesitance to talk about sex around his son, he never actually have him 'the talk'.

"I thought you could only pregnant if you were married?" He said with a straight face. This statement utterly dumbfounded Sarada. Was he being serious?

After giving her own boyfriend 'the talk', the pair finally decided to get to the action. This started with Boruto hastily removing his penis, his erection hard and ready. Sarada, on the other hand, was still nervous. She never intended to have sex with her boyfriend tonight, but she was anyway, and she thinking about how she could get Boruto to reveal whether or not he knows about his father's harem with out directly mentioning it.

"I don't know how to put this thing on, can you do it?" Boruto clumsily attempted to equip the condom in his hand, but failed. Sarada too failed, unable to figure out how it went on, despite how simple the task really was.

"Let's just go without one." Boruto figured that he would just pull out and cum on Sarada's body, but she would not have it. She explained to him again that a condom is supposed to prevent her from getting pregnant, and she definitely did not want to get pregnant, not yet at least.

"Come on, I'll just pull out, it'll be fine!" Boruto continued to whine and nag until Sarada eventually relented. She made him promise that he would absolutely pull out, and he made the promise with a stern look upon his face, not letting his arousal and anticipation get the better of him.

After this, Sarada laid down on Boruto's bed and, after removing her bottom-wear, spread her legs to reveal her hairless, glistening pussy. After climbed on the bed, Boruto simply stared at her half-naked form. He had never a naked women in real life aside from his mother when he was a little kid. Seeing a girl his age exposing herself like this only made his erection grow.

"Wow. I've never seen one in person. It looks so pretty." Sarada blushed at her partner's words. Naruto had once called her vagina 'pretty' and given the two Uzumaki's' resemblance, she couldn't help but think of her Hokage.

After admiring her core for a few more seconds, Boruto grabbed his dick with one hand—said hand unable to wrap completely around it—and pushed the head against Sarada's entrance. Instantly he was filled with pleasure. He hated to say it, but he too was a virgin, and to make it worse, he lasted maybe a minute during his first blowjob. The Uzumaki heir didn't think he would last very long, but he hoped.

"I'm going in now, okay?" Boruto gave one last warning before he slowly moved himself forward, entering the warm, wet canal of Sarada's pussy, a pussy that had gone untouched for an entire month. He nearly came right then and there from just how constrictive her vagina was, and he stopped just a few inches in so he didn't burst too soon.

"Holy crap… this feels amazing…" Boruto clutched his girlfriend's waist and held himself for a second, needing to recover just after relinquishing his virginity. It truly was a unique sensation, one he had never felt before. The smooth, wet hole clung to him like it was the last thing it would ever do, and the texture inside was absolutely heavenly. The inside of a vagina was not a completely smooth surface like he imagined it would be, it instead had a slightly uneven, almost bumpy feel to it that was only enhancing the pleasure he was receiving.

Sarada was also feeling great pleasure from this. As stated prior, the young teenager had gone on a sort of celibacy in preparation for her Impregnation by Naruto. She hadn't touched herself or been exposed to anything titillating for the last thirty days, with the sole exception being the blowjob she gave Boruto. Because of these factors, her pussy had been aching to be filled and was finally getting relief. The pleasure she received from Boruto was entirely different from that received by his father—her boyfriend's penis was almost two-thirds smaller, but it didn't diminish her enjoyment, the thing was still a foot (and an inch) long, after all. Rather than feeling as if she was being stretched out, she felt like Boruto's penis was carefully pushing and sliding against the most sensitive parts of her. Fucking Naruto was a rough, animalistic experience, but Boruto? Fucking him was kind of… romantic?

Feeling like he could move without cumming, Boruto resumed sliding himself further into his girlfriend's wet cavern, letting out a deep moan the whole way. It seemed ridiculous to him how tight Sarada was; how could something be so tight and smooth at the same time? He felt as if one wrong move might end up with him losing his manhood, but a thought such as that didn't stay too long in the horny boy's head.

While Boruto was sliding in, Sarada unzipped her vest to let her barely-there chest out and began to rub one of her nipples. She hadn't touched the sensitive nubs since she had the vibrators removed, and she forgot how pleasurable it could be. The combination of her boyfriend's cock rubbing up inside her, and the almost-new pleasure from rubbing her nipple brought a surprise orgasm from the girl.

"Ah! Boruto!" Boruto had no idea what was happening for a second, but after feeling her walls clench around him, realised that she was cumming. A sense of elation flowed through him as the girl writhed in pleasure that was caused by his own dick. He couldn't help but feel proud of himself; he had often heard rumours that bringing a woman to orgasm was a terribly troublesome effort, but it seemed as if all he had to do was put his dick in her.

Sarada felt as if it was not just her body that was surging with pleasure, but her mind. She felt as if her feelings for Boruto, however small they may have been prior, had now grown exponentially as his own pleasure-ridden face stared back down at hers. It was almost a spiritual experience as her Sharingan activated and memorised all the details of her lover's expression.

Invigorated by his ego-boost from making Sarada cum, Boruto began moving faster and harder. He began hitting her cervix with each thrust and making her lower abdomen bulge out just the tiniest bit. He couldn't get his entire cock inside her, but he didn't think about it, he was more focused on how tight Sarada's orgasm had made her. The feeling wasn't comparable to anything he felt before, and he would surely never forget this time.

Although the vigorous fucking felt good, Sarada thought the slower fucking that they had been doing before felt better, so she quietly asked Boruto to slow down. He didn't hear her the first time, and he asked "why?" the second time. During the middle of sex wasn't exactly the greatest time to go in-depth on why she wanted him to fuck her slower, so Sarada instead reached her arms up, pulled his head towards hers, and kissed him. Like sex, kissing was something she had only done with Naruto, and although the pre-teens had already been having sex, this was indeed their first kiss together.

"S-Sarada? You kissed me…" Boruto stopped thrusting for a moment, needing to gather his thoughts. Sure, she gave him a blowjob on their first date and was now having sex with him, but a kiss? That meant something, something more than just physical attraction. He then restarted his fucking of her, but this time a slow, gentle page.

"Mmm… that's so much better…" Sarada moaned as she closed her eyes and simply succumbed to her body's desires. At this point, she had completely forgotten her plan to sneakily ask Boruto if he new about Naruto's harem, but even if she did remember, she wouldn't have cared. It felt good to kiss Boruto, a lot better than she expected. She liked to kiss Naruto because it gave him another way to physically dominate her, but this kiss wasn't about domination, no, it was about passion. She only initiated that kiss to get her partner's attention, but while he continued his gentle fucking, she reached out and kissed him again.

Lips met lips and tongues battled tongues when the two pubescents kissed once again. It was like a fire had been ignited in their hearts and they wanted to do more than just get off. Boruto's thrusts stayed at their gentle and slow pace, not because he was asked to, but he wanted to give his girlfriend pleasure. Something electric had sparked between the two seemingly out of nowhere and it led to both partners feeling the approach of an orgasm.

"Sarada, I'm gonna cum." Boruto said in between kisses, cock still caressing Sarada's inner walls, but the girl didn't respond, just kept kissing. He said it again, but she didn't budge. Does she want me to cum inside her? The blonde thought, surely not.

"Sarada, I need to pull out." The feeling of her mouth was intoxicating, but Boruto was aware enough to recognise that there was no stopping his impending orgasm.

"No… I'm so close." No? Sarada just said no. Was she out of her mind? Deep inside their was a voice that was shouting to let Boruto pull out, but that didn't matter to her anymore. The passion she elicited by that first kiss had taken over her body and mind, she no longer cared if Boruto came inside her, a thought process she would later realise was incredibly stupid.

"Sarada! I can't stop it!" Boruto tried his best to remove himself, but Sarada had wrapped her legs around his hips and held him in. He inevitably succumbed to the pleasure of his orgasm, but a tinge of guilt remained. He really hoped there was some way that his girlfriend would not get get pregnant, but he could only hope. Sarada's vagina was practically sucking all the cum from his loins, and the volume of his load was no small feat. While not litres upon litres like his father, it was still a hefty amount, enough to bulge Sarada's stomach a small bit.

"Boruto! I love you!" Sarada squeezed her legs even tighter around him as her own orgasm was triggered by the feeling of semen entering her womb. Her mind was in a haze from the combined feeling of her orgasm and the newfound love she felt for her oldest friend. To think that she was confessing love to the boy who used to constantly tease and bully her, a wild thought outside of this specific situation.

"I love yo-!" Boruto meant to repeat his girlfriend's confession, but her lips again caught his for another passionate kiss. They seemed to be in this orgasmic state forever, but they eventually died down, Boruto flopping himself next to Sarada on his bed.

"Wow… that was really awesome." Boruto huffed, his body sweaty from exertion.

"Yeah…" As Sarada's post-orgasm bliss ended, she made a terrible realisation, she had let Boruto cum inside her! She quickly focused on her baby-maker to feel of anything was happening—she thought this would work, since she could feel Naruto' sperm destroying her egg the times her had fucked her, but nothing was there. She assumed that Boruto's sperm weren't as ultra-virile as his father's, but there was always a chance. She needed to get checked out as soon as possible.

Next to her, Boruto rolled onto his side and, after giving her a good look, began to speak. "Didn't you want me to pull out?"

Sarada frowned. "Let's not talk about that. Why don't we talk about, you know, us?"

And for the rest of the night, Boruto and Sarada got to know each other in a way that two friends simply couldn't, but the thought that she may have just been impregnated stayed in Sarada's head.


	6. Clan Restoration Act - Part 2

"Am I pregnant?" Sarada sat on a hospital bed as her mother examined the results of an extensive pregnancy test. The girl had been chastised by her mother extensively when she got home from Boruto's. She was told that "no girl of mine is gonna have some oaf like that's baby!".

"No," a sigh of relief from both Sarada and Sakura, "but that was still a very stupid thing for you to do."

After another round of chastising, Sarada left the hospital and went to the Hokage's office to tell Naruto the good news. She was finally doing what she had been anticipating for a month, she was finally going to confirm her role in the Clan Restoration Act.

Sarada didn't take long to arrive at Naruto's office as she used her ninja speed to dash across the rooftops of the village and get there as quickly as possible. Once there, she saw Shizune walked by with a small strand of cum on her lip. She alerted the older woman to this and she hastily wiped it off.

"Naruto?" Sarada walked into Naruto's office after knocking to find him half-asleep with his pants off. After ogling at his flaccid penis (which was still mightily large), she nudged him to get his attention.

"Naruto? I have good news." Naruto jolted up at the girl's touch and blinked his eyes a few times before realising he was naked below the belt and putting his pants back on.

"What is it?" Naruto fumbled with the buttons on his pants as he sat down on his chair and began paying attention to Sarada's news.

"I'm on my next cycle, so I'm ready for the Clan Restoration Act." A blush covered Sarada's face when she spoke. The implications of her words had already taken affect on her body as she felt a growing wetness in her crotch area.

"Awesome! Talk to Shizune and she'll tell you about what were doing and when."

Sarada simply nodded and went off to find Shizune, now even more excited for what was to come in future.

-

An anxious twenty-four hours was had by Sarada Uchiha, an entire day where she could only wait for the next, but it was all over now. Today is the day that Naruto enacts the Clan Restoration Act, a decision that would change the rest of the Uchiha's life.

Sarada could still not stop thinking about it even though it was all going down in just an hour. Sixty minutes was all she would have to wait until she would finally be impregnated by Naruto.

It still didn't seem real. Just a few months ago she was a bright-eyed academy student with a crush on her Hokage, now, she is practically his sex-slave, and she wouldn't have it any other way. Even her new relationship with Boruto was something she was glad happened. This was truly the greatest time to be Sarada Uchiha.

The young Uchiha spent the next hour conversing with her mother in regards to what she wanted her to say in the recording. Sakura wanted to humiliate Sasuke to teach him that he should not ever think about infidelity again, ironic considering she herself made a frequent habit of infidelity with Naruto.

Near the end of the wait, Sarada and Sakura relocated to Shizune's home as the impending Impregnation was to be a ceremony conducted by the older woman. Naruto suggested that a ceremony take place as he wants a semi-professional look for the recording, at least to begin with, he planned for Sarada to be a fertilised mess by the end of it.

By the time Shizune had finished preparing everything for the ceremony, Naruto finally arrived. Sarada nearly jumped at him just from the excitement she felt, finally, she thought, finally she could be impregnated.

"I hope you're all ready!" Naruto quickly discarded his clothing as he stood himself in front of the shrine Shizune had built for the ceremony, one representing fertility and happiness. Sarada was also quick to get naked, as she did not want to waste any time.

"Alright, you can start recording now, Sakura." Sakura hit the 'record' button on the video camera she held, a red light appearing on it to indicate it was working.

Shizune―who was also naked―stood in between Naruto and Sarada as she prepared to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, I hereby declare the enacting of the Clan Restoration Act for the Uchiha clan."

Sarada could already feel a nervous sweat on her forehead, her glasses also fogging from the heat of arousal permeating in the air. This was what she had been waiting for since the Genin Exams, the chance to carry Naruto's child and continue the Uchiha lineage into the future. This was a responsibility she never expected to have, to be the mother of an all-new Uchiha clan, one that would combine with the Uzumaki to make an almost entirely different bloodline.

"To my right, the Seventh Hokage, Lord Naruto Uzumaki, also the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails." Shizune introduced her boss before doing the same with Sarada. "To my left, Sarada Uchiha, the only female member of the Uchiha clan by blood. She will be the one that will carry on the Uchiha bloodline for the Restoration Act."

Naruto could tell that Sarada was nervous, but he figured he would be able to calm her by making her cum more times than she can count, that always seemed to work on Sakura.

"With the power bestowed upon me by the Hokage, the breeding of Sarada Uchiha shall commence."

Sarada took Shizune's place in centre-frame to address the camera, and by extension, her father. "Hey, Dad. As you can see, I'm going to have sex with Naruto so he can give me a baby and help me continue the Uchiha clan. I heard that you've been having an affair, so I wanted to show you that you don't need to leave the village to make any Uchiha babies."

Sakura smiled behind the camera, happy that her daughter was following what she had told her to say.

"Anyway, as punishment, you're going to have to watch me, your own daughter, get destroyed by Naruto's three-foot monster cock, okay?" Sarada gave a cute smile at the end, a tad uncomfortable at the thought that her father may hear her vulgar language.

Before Sarada could begin her duties, Sakura focused the camera on her to let whoever might watch this get a good look at the soon-to-be mother. Sarada's body had definitely grown since the last time Sasuke would have seen her. Her almost-flat breasts were tipped with extraordinarily hard, pink nipples. Along with her hips growing considerably, her waist had begun to shrink as well, signifying her readiness to be impregnated. Also different, was Sarada's bright red lipstick. She was told by her mother that Sasuke's favourite food is tomatoes, so she gave her the similarly-coloured lipstick to continue her plan to get back at her husband.

After Shizune moved behind the camera, Naruto closed the gap between himself and Sarada and placed one hand on top of her head. She looked up at him with a blush, excitement mixed with nervousness giving her an awkward half-smile. The young Uchiha could feel wetness drip along her thighs as she trailed her eyes down Naruto's body and to his penis, the same one that would be giving her a child.

"You gonna start?" Naruto smirked, getting Sarada out of her lust-induced trance.

"Uh, y-yeah…" Sarada reached both hands out to grab hold of Naruto's hefty member and began stroking it slowly. She had never taken time to admire his penis before, she was always too busy sucking it or getting fucked by it, but she now had the opportunity to really get a look at it. Of course, the first thing she noticed was its incredible length, but its girth was impressive as well; she couldn't wrap her hands around it, that's for sure.

Sarada could feel each throb from the phallus as she continued to make gentle strokes up and down its length, a lewd heat permeating from it.

"Sarada, start sucking it." Naruto spoke in between moans and Sarada quickly obeyed, desperate to please her Hokage and speed up the breeding process. She moved her face closer to his cock, the combination of his taller-than-average stature and colossal cock making it so that Sarada could stand while pleasuring him. The girl took a deep breath once she was face-to-face with Naruto's manhood, inhaling the pheromone-laden scent and feeling a warm tingle throughout her body from it.

Before beginning fellatio, Sarada turned her head to the camera to continue her mother's script. "See, Dad? Naruto's cock is really huge, I bet it's a lot bigger than yours, or anyone's for that matter. I'm gonna try my best to get all of it inside me, so cheer me on!" She gave a smile and went back to work.

Naruto couldn't help but giggle a little bit due to the indecent words coming from Sarada's mouth. She didn't sound stilted or anything, in fact, it just sounded like her normal talking voice, but the words themselves she was speaking were what the Hokage found funny, and knowing that Sakura specifically gave them to her made it even funnier.

With no hesitance, Sarada began to lick around the head of Naruto's cock, making sure to add extra lubrication for the ensuing deepthroating. Her small tongue swirled around the head while periodically paying extra attention to the frenulum, this surprised Naruto, as he had never felt this sensation before, a twisted sense of pride filled his chest at Sarada's devotion to making him feel good.

"Wow, Sarada, no one's ever done that to me before…" Naruto was struggling to keep composure, this new feeling brought intense pleasure he never felt before.

Temporarily stopping, Sarada took the time to explain her actions. "Well, I know that you fucking my throat feels good, but that means you have do all the work. I want to make you feel good while I do the work."

Smiling, Naruto placed one hand on his partner's head and aided her in deepening her performance. It didn't take long before his head was entirely in Sarada's mouth, she didn't stop using her tongue at this point either, so the pleasure for the Hokage continued to increase.

From behind the camera, Sakura smiled. The sight of her daughter taking Naruto's cock in her mouth aroused her like nothing else. She never thought that she would be filming an Impregnation ceremony involving Sarada and Naruto, especially not with her daughter saying the things she had directed towards her father.

Sarada, meanwhile, was trying her hardest to keep her eyes open and look up at Naruto while she went further down in his cock, but the effort required to not gag and pull herself off of it only made it more difficult. Naruto could tell that Sarada was struggling, so he decided to help her by pushing harder with the hand he had place on the back of her head. This only made things more difficult as the young Uchiha's gag reflex began to go off and caused her to begin coughing and hacking while Naruto's cock was still in her throat.

At this point, Naruto's length was a quarter of the way inside Sarada, nine inches, which wasn't a lot, but still exceeded the length of most men in the ninja world. This was about as far as Sarada usually got before being unable to take anymore, but she was absolutely determined to take all of her soon-to-be baby-daddy's cock inside her throat, even if it made breathing a smidgen difficult.

"Sarada, be careful…" Amidst his pleasured moans, Naruto gave a warning to his partner in an effort to make sure she didn't push herself to far. He'd had his entire dick inside a woman's throat (and stomach) before, but given Sarada's budding frame, the laws of physics may not allow it to happen.

Though Sarada couldn't talk, she tried her best to convey that she was not going to give up. To do this, she began using her tongue again to lick the underside of the Hokage's shaft and please him even more. It wasn't easy with his massive cock jammed in her mouth, but it was accomplishable nonetheless.

It was shortly after this when Naruto felt his cock hit something. His brain instinctively assumed it was the entrance to her womb, but that would be impossible from this position, and he quickly realised that he had reached her stomach.

"Sarada, I'm at your stomach, make sure not to overdo it, alright?" With that, Naruto gave himself a small thrust to penetrate the entrance to Sarada's stomach, eliciting a moan from both parties.

Not all the pleasure was reserved for Naruto and Sarada, however, as whoever may watch the recording of the events in the future would be able to see a most pleasurable sight indeed. Naruto's cock bulged out obscenely from the front side of Sarada's body, and it was a very obvious cock shape. Sakura, who had begun touching herself, was amazed at how her pre-teen daughter could swallow so much cock with such (relatively) little experience. It must run in the family, she thought, as her first attempt at deepthroating Naruto in years gone by was indeed a success.

The inside of Sarada's digestive organ allowed a lot more manoeuvrability then the strict confines of her oesophagus, meaning Naruto could actually begin thrusting himself back and forth without making it hard on the girl. Of course, given that most of his cock still resided in her throat meant that Sarada unfortunately had to deal with it being further stretched out along with her gag reflex going insane. Saliva had begun to spurt from the tight space between the girl's lips and Naruto's cock as he sped up the more time went on.

"Sarada… I'm getting close…" Naruto gave a warning of his impending orgasm, but Sarada struggled to listen. Not only was she short of breath from the goring of her throat and stomach, but she was extraordinarily wet as she felt vaginal fluids spurt from her with every thrust. At this point, Naruto's entire length was inside Sarada equally impressive testicles pushing up against her chin.

"Ah! Sarada!" With one final short thrust, Naruto's orgasm finally arrived, giving Sarada a torrential wave of semen directly into her stomach. Each spurt of his cum filled her more and more until she was at max capacity and it began going back up and out from her mouth, but it stayed inside her due to the airtight seal Naruto's member had created in her throat.

Sarada's stomach was filled with a dozen or so litres of semen, a feat unheard of before, as Naruto had not came such a volume since his younger days and was very surprised by just how much he managed to produce, as were Sakura and Shizune, both women feeling a tinge of jealousy towards the younger girl.

Sarada herself was on cloud nine. The feeling of being so bloated with her Hokage's cum made her orgasm on the spot, soaking the floor beneath in her own juices. She felt her Sharingan activate from this and attempted a smile with Naruto's cock still lodged in her throat.

"Wow, Sarada! That's amazing!" Sakura said from behind the camera as Naruto began to remove himself from Sarada in a hasty effort, taking no time at all before his cock was exposed to the cool air of Shizune's home, and it was still rock hard.

"S-See th-that D-Daddy? N-Naruto's f-filled me up!" Sarada was near delirious as she directed her words to camera recording her. "But now th-that he's super hard, he can f-finally b-breed me."

"See that? That's what she's gonna look like nine months from now." Sakura said this to no one in particular, just the camera. She was excited now that the foreplay was over and Naruto and Sarada could finally move on to the main event.

Whoever may watch this footage in the future would notice a cut in the scene to Sarada, now with a flat stomach, smiling directly at the lens; if Sasuke were to ever watch the video, he would surely notice that his daughter's Sharingan both had three tomoe inside them, signalling that they had reached their maximum power.

"Hey! There had to be a little cut there so I could get rid of all that cum that was inside me." Sarada had used a variation of the substitution jutsu to jettison the extraordinarily large deposit of semen from inside of her stomach to a large bucket that rested somewhere off camera. She did this to make the next part a lot easier for both herself and Naruto.

"Now that Naruto's cock is ready, it's time for him to impregnate me!" Sarada smiled with pure joy as she said this, her pussy quivering at finally being able to be bred. It was one month ago when she became a genin and ensured her Impregnation, but finally being at that point felt surreal to the young Uchiha, it was a moment she eagerly awaited, but never really expected to happen.

Naruto, one the other hand, had something else in mind.

"You know, Sarada, you're still relatively inexperienced when it comes to sex, so why don't I try fucking you in the ass before we get on to the main stuff?"

Blushing furiously at the Hokage's words, Sarada couldn't find it in herself to say yes or no to the question as she was too surprised at the proposition. Though she herself had never tried anal, she had observed her mother receiving it from Naruto a while ago, but this did not put Sarada at ease. The brutal gut-fucking Sakura had gone through had the young girl worrying if her internal organs could even survive being gored by Naruto's gigantic cock. She was not given much time to think it over, however, as she suddenly felt herself leave the ground.

"Huh?" Sarada was lifted up by her waist and with her back against the chest of Naruto. At the same time, Naruto had summoned a shadow clone to hold Sarada's leg apart, revealing her soaking wet pussy.

"Why don't you think you think about for a while? I'll do something else in the meantime." The shadow clone gave a grin to Sarada as he moved his hands to her core and began to touch her. He gently caressed her thighs before moving right to her outer lips with one hand and her clitoris with other. The clone wasted no time in furiously rubbing her clitoris while inserting two fingers into her dripping pussy, all to the sound of her moans.

Suddenly, Sarada's whole body shuddered as she was brought to an orgasm at the hands of the shadow clone; an orgasm that surprised both participants with how quick it had arrived. Sarada's mind became hazy from the strength of her orgasm, so much so that she temporarily forgot where she was and what was going on. To get her out of this haze, the shadow clone leaned in and pecked her on the lips, eliciting a moan from the girl.

"I hope you're more resilient than that, because I was just getting started." Naruto said as the shadow clone went back to fondling Sarada's soaked core with both hands. Before becoming a cum-dumpster, it would take up to an hour before Sarada managed to make herself cum, but Naruto could do it much, much faster, and she loved him so much for that.

While the clone continued manually pleasuring Sarada, the real Naruto leaned his head down so he could speak quietly into her ear.

"You're gonna look so good with my baby inside you. You're little tits are gonna grow and you're ass is gonna get even bigger." Sarada couldn't tell whether it was Naruto's words or the shadow clone's actions that were being her close to another orgasm, but the combination of the two sped up the process dramatically.

"After you give birth, I'm gonna put another one in you straight away. And if it's a girl, I'm gonna give her my grandchildren when she's old enough, I'll make her daddy's little slut, just like I'm gonna do to you." Naruto smirked, he knew the effect his words were having on Sarada, and this only spurred him on more.

"You're gonna give me a whole new generation of little breeding sluts." Sarada's next orgasm arrived just as Naruto finished his sentence, causing her moan loudly, enough to make her mother behind the camera jealous. Her eyes rolled up as her tongue fell from her mouth, making a lewd expression that was, unfortunately, not completely captured by the camera, but Sarada didn't care about that. If she had the capacity to think during her orgasm, she would only think about how happy she was, being held in her hero's arms while he described what he was going to do her, not to mention the shadow clone that was fondling her with precise dexterity. She was truly happy.

"So, you ready to take it up your ass?" Before Sarada even had the chance to recover from her sense-numbing orgasm, Naruto asked her a question, one which she could not possibly answer in her current state. Naruto was not looking for an answer, however, as he used one hand to heave his cock into position against her virgin asshole.

Given the chance to protest, Sarada would have, but her brain would not recover from her orgasm for a while longer, so she had no say in whether or not Naruto fucked her ass. This was good for Naruto as it meant he would be able to do it, and he didn't feel as bad when Sarada literally couldn't say yes or no.

Not wasting anymore time, Naruto dispelled his shadow clone and turned so that Sarada was facing the camera before pushing his cock slowly into the girl's virgin asshole, making her let out a high-pitched squeak in reaction. Holding Sarada on his chest meant that Naruto couldn't use his hands to manage the hefty weight of his gigantic member, this caused a problem in regards to actually fucking Sarada like this as he thought his cock might flop down to the ground if he removed from his partner's anal canal.

Sakura, too, noticed the problem that may face Naruto, and left Shizune with camera duties as she joined in on her daughter's breeding by crouching beneath the pair and holding Naruto's cock.

"Sakura? What're you doing?" Naruto intended for it to be just him and Sarada for the duration of the ceremony, so he was slightly confused at his first cum-dumpster's apparent joining in on the sexual intercourse.

"Your cocks going fall out, so I'm holding it for you." Sakura said with a smile on her face. Realising that she was now in front of the camera, she decided to address it directly in place of her daughter.

"See, Sasuke? Naruto's cock is so massive that I have to hold it up just so he can fuck our daughter." With a conniving grin, Sakura tilted her head up to come face-to-face with Naruto's massive balls. She reached out with her tongue to lick right between the heavy orbs, making Naruto moan.

"Sakura… you might as well join in now that you're helping me…" Naruto's usually focused mind was gradually becoming clouded by lust. The combination of Sakura's ministrations and the tight squeeze of Sarada's young ass was enough to bring anyone to a knee-buckling orgasm, but Naruto was more resilient than that, he could mostly control his orgasms unless it was something ultra-pleasurable.

Going with the flow, Naruto continued to push himself further into Sarada's colon until he was at the entrance to her intestines. Only a quarter of his dick was inside her, less than is usual when fucks his other women anally, but that just meant that he needed to try extra hard to get the whole thing inside her.

"Sarada, I'm about to fuck you in a place no man ever could, make sure you don't pass out, okay?" Sarada by this point had recovered from her phenomenal orgasms she had at the hands of the shadow clone, and she was now trying not to moan too loudly as she was filled with new sensations from Naruto's cock hollowing out her anal cavity. She looked down at herself and saw that the Hokage's erection bulged from her abdomen like it had whenever he fucked her vaginally, but rather than being able to make out the shape of his member, it was just a cylindrical hill-shape in her body.

"Naruto… ah!" Moaning, Sarada felt Naruto's cock-head squeeze through the entrance to her intestines as the man also moaned, but not for the same reason. Sakura had been using her tongue on his heavy balls and had decided to attempt sucking one of them into her mouth but was unable due to their size, but the sucking sensation still had an effect on Naruto, bringing him ever closer to his next orgasm.

It was quite a sight to any who would be watching the video. Naruto standing up while holding Sarada against his chest by her legs, along with Sakura beneath lapping at his balls. Truly a position any man would only dream of being in.

"Naruto… it's so big…" Sarada was breathing heavily as her partner's cock continued travelling upward through her body. Over half of it was inside her and it had cleared her intestines, only leaving her stomach to be penetrated. The thought of her stomach being invaded by a massive cock worried Sarada slightly. It had only been half-an-hour or so since Naruto's penis had penetrated by fucking her mouth, but going in the other way was daunting to say the least.

"Sarada, I'm gonna fuck you stomach full of my cum, just like before!" Spurred on by Sakura worshipping his testicles, Naruto thrusted and entered Sarada's digestive organ, giving the girl a sudden orgasm and bringing himself closer.

"Whoa, that was a bit sudden don't you think?" Sakura spoke up in between lapping Naruto's balls. She was no longer holding his cock, instead devoting all her attention to the orbs in front of her, but she stopped for a second to check if her daughter had been hurt at all. Sakura herself was no stranger to having her stomach vigorously fucked, but until now, Sarada had been an anal virgin and the sudden thrust from the Hokage may have been too unexpected for her too properly handle.

Sarada was completely fine, however, more than fine even. Her pleasure receptors were exploding from the gut-fucking she was receiving and she couldn't be any happier. In the back of her head she was thinking about her impending Impregnation and how long it would take until they would actually get to that part, but another part of her was deeply content on remaining a glorified fleshlight for Naruto until he was done.

Naruto was on cloud nine as finally entering Sarada's stomach along with Sakura's continued pleasuring of his testicles were beginning to drive him over the edge. His entire cock was now inside Sarada, making an obscenely large protruding shape in her torso, and he knew he was close.

Sakura could tell the fucking going on above her was coming to an end, and came up with an idea on how to speed up the process. Taking her tongue away from Naruto's balls, she began licking up his taint and to his ass. Feeling this, Naruto began to fuck Sarada more vigorously than before, and Sakura began to lick at his anus.

"Sakura!" Naruto moaned in pleasure as he could feel the woman's tongue slide into his ass and begin to wriggle around. It eventually brought him to orgasm as he made one final thrust into Sarada, all three participants moaning from their indivisible pleasures.

"Sarada!" Naruto's second orgasm of the night hit him like a truck, and Sarada even harder as his cum blasted out at extraordinarily high velocity, bloating out her stomach instantly. Each burst of semen only served to increase the size of Sarada's ever-expanding stomach as it had done prior in the ceremony, and after only three shots she looked as if she were massively overdue with multiples, a thought that would have brought the young Uchiha to orgasm had she not already been experiencing many at a time.

Sakura did not stop her anilingus on Naruto during his orgasm, instead only going at it with more vigour and speed, his prostate being forced to work extra hard to prolong his pleasure.

Amongst all this, semen began to spurt out from the minuscule gaps between Naruto's cock and her anus, spewing the substance on the ground and even hitting Sakura with how intense the spray was. This didn't stop Naruto, however, as his orgasm lasted for another minute before he finally stopped shooting his ultra-thick semen inside his concubine's overfilled stomach.

Sarada could feel her organs readjusting themselves to withstand the force and volume of Naruto's cum, but there was nothing to stop the sticky substance from leaving her body orally. She could feel semen rising through her throat as if she was vomiting and managed to hold it back, but it was only for a second as she ended up spewing cum onto her body and the ground.

"Holy shit, you made her vomit your cum!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Naruto panted, he was exhausted after the anal fucking he just gave, but he knew his job still wasn't over; Sarada had yet to be impregnated, this had all been just a warm up to get them both ready for the main event.

The next ten minutes were spent with Sakura cleaning up the semen that had escaped her daughter and also making sure she was still conscious and wanted to go through with the final part of the ceremony. The older woman couldn't help but smile at her daughter's persistence on being bred, she was growing into a true cum-dumpster, just like her mother.

After the excess semen had been cleaned up, Sarada laid herself on a special futon that had been in the room as part of the breeding ceremony. Naruto quickly followed and soon they were in the missionary position, both ready to consummate their new relationship.

"It might be a bit late, but, are you still sure you want this?" Naruto asked, wanting to guarantee that his cum-dumpster truly did want his child.

Rather than giving a verbal response, Sarada threw her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips sealed and they immediately began swirling their tongues around each other's mouths. This was intentional, as Sarada wanted to make sure that Naruto understood that she did not want to be some pure virgin maiden for the rest of her life (despite the fact that she was far from being a virgin). She wanted to display ferocity to ensure that she would get the breeding she desperately needed from her hero―the man who would be the father a new Uchiha clan.

"Fuck me, please…" A breathy plead escaped Sarada's mouth during their kiss, and Naruto was more than happy to oblige. He would be lying if he said he wasn't anticipating this as much as the girl below him, and his still hard cock throbbed at the thought.

But it was no longer just a thought. Naruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha were face-to-face with each other waiting for one of them to make the first move. The month Sarada had waited for this to happen was indeed over, and the blowjob she gave and anal she received seemed like they were it, but they had only just started. She could feel Naruto's cock poised at her sopping wet entrance, ready to impale her and make her a mother. Naruto as well couldn't wait, which is what spurred him to make the first move.

"Sarada, I'm gonna start now, all right?" Usually Naruto wouldn't have the courtesy to inform his cum-dumpsters that he was about to fuck them, but this was different. He felt something between them, something resembling love, something he had not felt since he married Hinata.

"Naruto, before you start I just want to say something. Even if you want to treat me like I'm some hole to keep your cock warm, I just want you know that I… I love you." It was something she had said before in the throes of passion, but it was just that, passion. Sarada confessing her feelings for her Hokage took the man by surprise. He was used to his other cum-dumpsters screaming their love to him during their orgasms, but this was the first time anyone other than his own wife had genuinely admitted romantic feelings for him. It felt… good.

Behind the camera, Sakura was silent, filming the interaction going on between the pair for the sake of doing it. She realised that this meant more to her daughter than just some sick fetish she had, or proving her devotion to Naruto by having his child, no, this was something she was doing because she genuinely loved Naruto.

Without saying anything else, Naruto slowly started pushing himself inside Sarada, eliciting quiet moans from both of them. The Hokage decided to take it slow, just to make his partner feel better than the usual mindless brutality he usually displayed in his fucking. He made sure to manoeuvre his penis in a way that would hit all her most sensitive spots and he even began to rub her clitoris.

"Naruto… please keep going…" Sarada's voice was almost a whisper when she spoke. She was feeling a heightened sense of pleasure, not just because her vagina had been neglected prior to now, but because her mind was solely focused on the proceedings, solely focused on making love with her hero.

Naruto knew that he wouldn't be able to control himself forever, he always had to show his dominance while fucking, but he tried his best to enhance Sarada's pleasure before he could move on to his own. He lowered his head to kiss up and down her neck and nibble at her ear, making the young Uchiha shiver with bliss. His rubbing of her clitoris and kissing of her neck inevitably resulted in an orgasm being released. Sarada's entire body shivered as she let out a moan that was solely comprised of bliss. She wasn't moaning like a bitch in heat, or as if she was a wounded animal, but as a woman who was on the precipice of nirvana, in a state no other had experienced with the man above her.

"Sarada, I'm gonna let loose now, I'm gonna fucking breed you…" Satisfied with the pleasure he felt that he needed to give, Naruto was now moving back into high gear and began fucking like he normally did. He was always gentle with Sarada, so he didn't hurt her, but if she wanted to bred, she would have to withstand to full extent of his Uzumaki stamina.

Without a response from the girl beneath him, Naruto slid his erection out just a bit before slamming back in with all his might. Sarada immediately screamed in pleasure as she felt his dick smash into her cervix and loosen it up a little, all in preparation penetrate it.

Another slam from Naruto made Sarada convulse with pleasure. Another one, then another one. He kept repeating this process until he finally managed to break through the barrier of flesh separating Sarada's vagina and her womb, the place that would soon be home to his offspring.

Sarada began to have another mind-shattering orgasm from the full penetration, unable to keep focus on anything other than the intense pleasure she felt in her loins. She tried to look into Naruto's eyes but her vision had blurred; the impact from the thrusts had displaced her glasses and impaired her vision.

The intense pace Naruto had decided to go at was definitely having an effect on both participants as he felt his hips begin to burn from all the thrusting he had done already that night, and Sarada wasn't moving at all, too tired to actively engage in the breeding activities.

Worried that he might not be able to continue for much longer, Naruto thought of a way to ease the pain he was beginning to feel, and came up with a somewhat radical solution. Suddenly, his body glowed for just a second and he was completely healed up along with Sarada. He had used the power of the Six Paths to recover, a relatively simple thing for the enhanced form.

"Naruto? What was that?" Confused, Sarada picked up her glasses that had fallen and put them back on to get a clear look at Naruto. He briefly explained that he used the Six Paths Sage Mode to heal them both. Accepting the answer, Sarada then began to thrust her hips in time with Naruto's allowing him to get even deeper while stuffed into her womb.

"Fuck! I'm gonna pump full of my fucking kids!" Reinvigorated, Naruto had sped up his thrust with increased impact so that his cock prominently bulged out Sarada's lower abdomen to the point where he could feel the bulge touch his own abdomen when he fully hilted inside her. He clutched Sarada's shoulders as he continued to ram himself inside of her, making the young girl feel utterly submissive to her lover, just the way she wanted it to be.

Sakura and Shizune had both begun masturbating by this point, finding themselves unable to resist touching themselves to the sight of their master breeding the last female Uchiha. Images raced through their minds of themselves being in Sarada's position, being the ones tasked with carrying Naruto's children. This simultaneous thought brought both women to their own orgasms, causing the entire room to be filled with sounds of women, all devoted to the pleasure of one man.

Amidst one of her many orgasms, Sarada used her Sharingan to remember the pleasure she was feeling. She took in the heat of Naruto's body radiating against hers, the way his cock had the strength to distend her stomach so greatly, the masculine growls and moans that escaped his lips every few thrust, all permanently ingrained to her mind, never to be forgotten.

"Naruto! I love you! Please make me a mommy!" Sarada wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist and her arms around his back, leaning him in so she could kiss him. His mouth quickly dominated her own, his tongue battling hers into submission so he could claim her oral cavity as his own and use it to his liking. A sloppy kiss shortly followed and Sarada began losing feeling in her limbs, the pleasure she was feeling so incredibly intense.

Naruto could feel himself approaching orgasm, and he continued dominating Sarada's mouth to try and keep himself from cumming, but it was no use, his orgasm was inevitable, so he chose instead to start really going at it.

Sarada could no longer feel anything in her body except for the parts that gave her pleasure. She could feel Naruto's cock battering the inside of her womb and turning it into a chamber built solely to pleasure him, she could feel her tongue and lips being sucked on by him and she could feel her ovaries beginning to activate, spawning an ovum to be released into he uterus and wait to be fertilised.

"Sarada! I'm cumming!" After a dozen more thrust, Naruto had reached to maximum amount of pleasure his penis could withstand and proceeded to fill up Sarada with an inhuman amount of his ultra-virile semen. Each shot felt like it was being directly extracted from his balls to be transferred into Sarada's baby-maker.

Speaking of baby-maker's, the egg that had been released by Sarada's ovaries was being bombarded by wave after wave of fresh semen, causing billions and billions of sperm to race towards it and attempt Impregnation. This process was a familiar one, but this time was different, Sarada's eggs had been enhanced by a jutsu that would prevent their destruction at the hands of the sperm trying to impregnable it.

Sarada could feel the sperm raping her egg and unconsciously moved one hand to her stomach―or rather, the cum-bulge in her stomach―to feel the goings on inside her uterus. She could feel each and every sperm that attempted and failed to impregnate her, until one cell dashed towards the enhanced ovum and instantly penetrated its surface, wriggling itself deep into the egg and forming the foundations of what would soon be a new life.

"Naruto! You're breeding me!" Sarada had one last mind-shattering orgasm before she simply passed out and stopped. Naruto's own orgasm didn't stop for another two minutes, expanding Sarada's womb to look like she was ready to give birth to the child that had just been given to her. This wasn't the end for Naruto, however, as he wanted to do one last thing before he finished off for the night.

Overcoming unconsciousness in a short amount of time, Sarada awoke to see Naruto's face directly in front of hers, staring straight into her eyes.

"So, did you like that?"

Blushing, Sarada could not come up with an answer. After the experiences she went through tonight, she would struggle to fully convey her feelings about it for a while. All she knew was that she had been impregnated, just as she and Naruto had planned, and for that, she was very happy.

"Hey, there's one more thing I wanna do before I go." Forming the shadow clone seal with his fingers, Naruto summoned five shadow clones, equalling a total of six Narutos.

It wasn't long before Sarada was on her knees eagerly awaiting the orgasms of the clones. She agreed to do a bukkake before the night's activities were over. The thought of being coated in Naruto's cum while still bloated with it pleased Sarada greatly.

"Here it comes!" All six Narutos said in unison as each one blew their load at the same time, drenching Sarada in dozens of litres of semen, completely covering her skin and hair to the point where only her glowing Sharingan were visible through the thick substance.

Giving one last smile to the camera, the cum-coated Sarada said her goodbyes to Naruto after cleaning up and depositing the leftover semen into the bucket she had used earlier to get rid of the semen inside her stomach.

"Heh, I bet Sasuke'll really be jealous when he sees this…" Sakura snickered to herself.

"Hey, Mom, why did you get me to put all of Naruto's cum in that bucket?" Sarada asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm keeping it to drink it. It would be a waste if you did anything else with it."

With that, the Uchiha women (and Shizune) went to bed, all dreaming of a future where they had blue-eyed, blond-haired children to nurture and raise…

Let's just hope Boruto doesn't suspect that he isn't the father.


End file.
